Fairytale : Beauty and The Beast
by Yong Suho77
Summary: kris seorang namja dengan paras yang tampan dia mendapat kutukan dari seorang penyihir atas kesombongannya menjadi sosok buruk rupa yang mencerminkan hatinya.kutukan ini hanya bisa dipatahkan jika ada seseorang yang mencintai kris dengan tulus dan memberinya sebuah ciuman. akankah ada orang yang mencintai Kris dengan keadaannya sekarang? a Krisho Fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairytale : Beauty and The Beast**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Krisho**_

_**Main Cast : Kris ,Suho**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member, Lee Soo Man**_

_**Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading…. ^^ !**_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Kris namja yang memiliki tinggi badan diatas rata-rata dan wajah yang tampan itu berjalan angkuh dilorong tidak memperdulikan semua tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Bagi Kris semua tatapan yang diarahkan padanya itu hanya bentuk kekaguman dari teman-teman yang itu tatapan tajam yg menyiratkan tidak suka atau memang tatapan yang sarat akan kekaguman.

Kris mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berada dipaling belakang. kedua kakinya dia angkat dan diletakan dengan manis diatas meja,punggunya dia sandarkan di sandaran kursi. Tidak sopan memang mengingat dia seorang murid tapi, entah kenapa para nyeoja dan namja berstatus 'uke' mengatakan tingkah tidak sopan Kris itu terlihat cool dan mereka menyukainya.

"CK… lihat tingkahmu yang seperti boss itu!" cibir Kai yang terduduk disamping Kris.

"Aku ini memang anak boss kau lupa?" jawab Kris dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku tidak lupa,KAU adalah anak WU SOO MAN pengusaha terkaya seantero korea!" Ujar kai dengan penekanan dikata kau dan wu soo man.

"jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau sikap ku seperti ini!"

Kris menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja saat melihat sesosok namja dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang hampir mirip dirinya datang menghampri kris. Oh Sehun adalah nama namja itu yang sekarang berstatus sebagai 'uke'nya Kris.

"Morning hon!" Sehun mencium bibir Kris sekilas lalu duduk dipangkuan Kris.

"Pagi ini kau terlihat manis,mana morning kiss ku?" Puji Kris seraya menanyakan morning kissnya.

"Bukannya aku sudah memberikanya barusan?" Sehun terlihat bingung karena Kris menanyakan morning kiss yang telah di berikan oleh Sehun.

"Ck… yang seperti itu tidak bisa dibilang morning kiss!" Cibir Kris,dia lalu menarik tengkuk sehun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua,kris melumat bibir sehun sedikit kasar.

Teman teman sekelas kris yang memang sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah mereka berdua,anak-anak di kelas hanya bisa mengacuhkannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa walau pendengaran mereka mendengar lenguhan dari Sehun. Percuma jika mereka di ingatkan yang ada kau akan menjadi kornan bully dari Kris dan teman-temannya sampai kau tidak tahan bersekolah di SM High School dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari sini. Lagi pula mereka adalah anak-anak orang kaya dan anak-anak yang populer disekolah ini,dan seperti yang kalian tau anak-anak populer selalu menguasai sekolah,ia semacam kingka atau apapun itu namanya.

"Ck…menjijikan sekali tingkah kalian itu!" cibir seseorang yang sepertinya punya nyali yang cukup besar karena telah mengganggu kegiatan anak-anak popular itu (dibaca kris dan sehun).

Kris melepas ciumanya denganSehun,dia menatap orang yang mencibirnya barusan dari atas kepala sampai ujung Kris namja yang mencibirnya tadi itu jauh dari kata lumayan,lihatlha baju yang dikenakanya lusuh dan bau apek,belum lagi wajahnya yang penuh jerawat,kacamata besar menempel di … itu benar-benar menjijikan untuk Kris.

"Aku heran kenapa semua orang diam saja saat melihat hal tidak sepantasnya terjadi di hadapan kalian,apa karena dia tampan dan kaya makanya kalian tidak berani menegurnya?" cerocos namja yang bername tag Chen itu.

Sepertinya namja yang menurut Kris buruk rupa itu ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

"memang aku kaya dan tampan semua orang tau itu!" kris bicara dengan angkuhnya. "orang-orang seperti KAU lah yang harusnya sadar dan memperbaiki penampilamMU agar KAU bias diterima dengan mudah dalam lingkunganmu!" lanjut Kris dengan penekanan di kata KAU yang ber arti tertuju untuk Chen bukan kau yang bias berarti siapa saja.

"Kau fikir karena kau kaya dan tampan jadi kau bias melakukan semua hal yang kau mau,termasuk melakukan hal tadi dimuka umum?" Tanya Chen.

" tentu saja,itu hukum alam namanya yang tampan dan kaya lah yang berkuasa" balas Kris santai.

Acara debat inipun harus berakhir saat bell berbunyi,Sehun segera berlari menuju kelasnya,karena ini memang bukan kelasnya. Kris mendudukan dirinya dikursi dan menatap tajam pada sosok Chen.

'Aku harus memberi throl buruk rupa itu pelajaran.' Ujar Kris dalam hati.

Pelajaran dimulai saat Byun saem memasuki kelas,dan Kris benar-benar malas untuk mendengar apa yang akan Byun saem itu jelaskan,yang pada akhirnya membuat Kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil hpnya,dia memasang earphone ke telinganya lalu memainkan sebuah itu adalah hal yang lebih menarik dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan Byun saem.

.

.

Bel berbunyai kembali menandakan pelajaran Byun saem telah berakhir,anak-anak di kelas Kris mulai sibuk mengeluarkan baju olah raga mereka dari dalam tasnya,termasuk Kris dan Kai. Kris selalu menyukai pelajaran olah raga karena Kris tidak harus pusing-pusing mencari atau mengingat-ingat rumus yang dia tidak mengerti.

"KAu harus memberi pelajaran pada anak itu!" ujar Kai sambil melepas kancing seragamnya.

"Chen maksudmu?" Tanya kris tidak yakin

"tentu saja dia,kita tidak boleh membiarkan nerd 1 itu melawan karena siapa tau akan ada nerd lain yang membantunya." Jelas Kai.

"Tanpa kau memberitahuku pun aku akan memberi pelajaran pada anak dia harus tau dia berurusan dengan siapa!" Kris memasang seriangaian yang menakutkan,cukup membuat Kai yang berdiri disampingnya itu merinding.

Kris berjalan menuju ruang olah raga,tidak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sosok chen yang sedang terduduk di bangku penonton diruang olah raga itu,dengan sebuah cermin bundar bergagang berwarna gold dengan detail bingkai yang rumit. Cermin itu terlalu besar dan terlalu mencolok untuk jadi sebuah cermin yang bisa kau bawa kemana saja.

"Dasar throll aneh!" Umpat Kris.

Kris berjalan mendekati Chen yang terlihat sedang memasukan cerminnya itu kedalam tasnya yang sama jeleknya dengan wajah Chen (menurut Kris ia,bukan Yong!)

"kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" Tanya Kris pada Chen dengan nada seramah mungkin.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran olah raga!" jawab Chen dingin.

"Maaf atas apa yang aku katakana tadi,sungguh aku tidak berniat mengatakan itu." Kris meninta maaf pada Chen,kalau boleh jujur Kris enggan atau bahkan tidak sudi meminta maaf pada throl itu kalau dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu untuk memberinya pelajaran.

"apa permintaan maaf itu tulus?" Tanya Chen dingin.

"Geromyeon!" kris memberikan senyuman yang jarang dia sunggingkan dibibirnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena dengan tidak sopannya men-judge-mu. Aku hanya heran kenapa orang-orang memilih kecantikan fisik daripada hati!" Chen ikut meminta maaf sambil memberikan opininya tentang kecantikan fisik yang sering dipakai untuk menilai orang lain oleh kebanyakan orang.

"mungkin karena kecantikan dan ketampanan mudah diterima oleh orang lain!" jawab Kris.

"Ya,mungkin begitu!" Chen mengedikan bahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba merubah gayamu?" Usul Kris dengan hati-hati.

"Memang ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Chen pada Kris.

Dan sungguh Kris ingin tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Chen itu.

'apa katanya? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanya? Oh My God apa dia tidak menyadari tampang buruk rupanya itu !" batin Kris.

"Kau unik dengan penampilanmu saat ini. " Sungguh Kris benar-benar ingin muntah saat mengatakan penampilan Chen itu unik.

"unik?" Chen menaikan sebelah alis matanya dan memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti pada Kris.

'iya unik dalam artian kau benar-benar buruk rupa dan menjijikan.' Jawab Kris dalam hati.

"Unik saja aku baru melihat seseorang yang berpenampilan sepertimu,tapi mungkin kau akan terlihat lebih kalau kau memperhatikan sedikit semacam melakukan perawatan atau semacamnya."ujar Kris dengan sangat hati-hati agar Chen tidak tersinggung.

"Bilang saja kalau aku jelek!" hardik Chen.

"Kau tidak jelek,kau unik!" ralat Kris.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Ujar Chen yang sepertinya sudah malas berdebat dengan Kris.

"Kau mau pergi ke pesta dansa denganku?" Tanya Kris pada Chen.

(pesta dansa yang dimaksud disini adalah perayaan valentine yang di adakan SM High school)

"ada angin apa calon pangeran sekolah mengajak ku pergi ke pesta dansa dengannya?" Tanya Chen sambil memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Kris.

"Aku serius! Kau mau tidak?" Kris membuat nada bicaranya seserius mungkin agar Chen percaya.

"Baiklah,tapi kau jangan menjemputku ke rumah,eomma ku tida suka jika aku pergi bersama orang yang tidak dikenal." Chen menyetujui ajakan Kris.

'lagi pula siapa yang mau menjemputmu,kau terlalu ke-pd-an!" Batin Kris.

"baiklah kalau begitu,kita bertemu nanti malam jam 7 di depan sekolah,aku akan membelikan tiket untukmu." Ujar Kris.

"oke!" Chen mengacungkan jempolnya.

"baiklah sampai bertemu nanti malam." Kris berjalan menjauhi Chen dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu ini Kris!" Gumam Chen disertai sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

"KAu bodoh wu,ku bilang aku mau mawar merah bukan mawar putih!" Sehun membanting sekuntum mawar putih yang Kris berikan padanya.

"akh mian,xiumin bodoh itu salah membeli bunga!" Kris meminta maaf pada Sehun yang saat ini sedang uring-uringan padanya.

"apa?" Sehun menaikan nada suaranya "kau menyuruh pembantumu itu untk membeli bunga itu?" Sehun menunjuk bunga mawar putih dengan 1 kelopaknya yang sudah rontok itu.

"tapi aku sama sibuknya denganmu!" Kris mencoba membela dirinya.

"Kau bodoh Wu!" umpat sehun.

Kris memungut bunga mawar putih itu lalu berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah masuk di limosin (maaf kalau salah nulis Yong gak tau cara nulisnya) sewaan benar-benar gagal untuk bisa bersenang-senang dengan Sehun . kris sudah membayangkan dia akan dinobatkan menjadi pangeran sekolah,yang akan dihadiahi cuman hangat dari sehun dan berakhir dengan berbagi kehangatan denganya,tapi semua itu gagal hanya karena xiumin yang menurut Kris sangat bodoh karena tidak mampu mengerjakan tugas semudah itu.

Selama perjalanan Sehun mengacuhkan Kris dan memilih duduk berjauhan dengan Kris,bahkan saat turun dari mobil mewah itu pun Sehun tidak menghiraukan kris ,dia melesat masuk ke pesta tanpa memperdulikan seoeng penjaga yang sempat menahanya karena tidak mempunyai tiket.

"Biarkan dia masuk,dia bersamaku!" Ujar Kris yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping namja mungil berkulit putih pucat itu dengn wajah yang manis.

"Baiklah,lagipula dia sudah masuk ke dalam dan aku yakin dia sedang bersenang-senang sekarang." Jawab namja mungil itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kau mau ini?" Tawar Kris pada namja mungil itu sembari menyodorkan bunga mawar ptih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercandakan?" namja mungil itu bertanya pada Kris dengan ekspresi imut menurut Kris.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda kalau kau mau ambil saja,lagipula aku tidak tau mau ku apakan benda ini,namja chingu ku sudah tidak menginginkannya!" Jelas Kris.

"Gomawoyo!" pipi namja mungil itu merona merah saat mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Kris,dia terlhat benar-benar senang.

Kris tidak habis fikir melihat reaksi namja mungil yang menurutnya berlebihan itu,hanya karena sekuntum bunga dia merasa bahagia. Benar-benar hal yang tidak masuk akal menurut Kris.

"Kris!" Kai mengintrupsi kegiatan Kris yang sedang memperhatikan namja mungil di hadapannya yang sedang menesap wangi bunga itu,Kris berlari menghampiri Kai setelah sebelumnya dia memberikan 2 buah tiket pada namja mungil itu.

.

.

Chen datang dengan pakaian serba hitamnya,jujur saja dia terlihat menggelikan sekaligus aneh dengan baju yang sepertinya berasal dari abad petengahan itu karena ya modelnya terlalu kuno. Chen berdiri disamping namja mungil yang bertugas mengecek tiket atau menyediakan tiket itu.

"kau tidak masuk?" Tanya namja mungil itu pada Chen.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorng" jawab Chen, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk?" Chen bertanya pada namja mungil itu.

"Aku seorang murid beasiswa jadi mana mungkin aku masuk,lagipula kalau bukan karena pihak sekolah yang memaksaku aku tidak akan mau datang ke tempat ini!" jawab namja mungil itu.

"Sepertinya pasanganmu tidak akan datang!" ujar namja mungil itu sambil menatap iba pada Chen,dia tau bahwa Chen sedang dikerjai teman-temanya yang terkadang sering menggangu ketenangan orang lain

"sepertinya begitu!" Chen mengiyakan pernyataan namja mungil itu.

"Aku ikut menyesal dengan itu,maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini,aku harus segera memberikan ni kepada staf sekolah!" namja mungil itu membungkukan tubuhnya,berpamitan.

"ne gwaenchana!" jawab chen singkat.

.

.

"Show time!" ujar Kris saat melihat Chen tengah menatapnya dari luar dengan tatapan yang sejujurnya sulit diartikan oleh Kris.

Kris menarik Sehun dan menciumnya didepan banyak orang seperti apa yang sering dia lakukan,Sehun membalas ciuman Kris dengan sedikit ganas ,Sehun memang masih marah pada Kris tapi,sehun bukan orang yang akan melewatkan mengerjai orang lain. Sejujurnya untuk masalah ke-evil-an Sehun lebih evil dari Kris,karena Sehun tidak akan berhenti sampai korbannya itu mengalami guncangan mental atau pergi pergi jauh dari kota ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya Kris?" Tanya Chen dengan nada yang sepertinya dia tau bahwa ini semua akan terjadi.

Kris sedikit heran dengan sikap Chen yang terlhat tenang,tidak ada rasa malu,takut,kecewa,sedih atau perasaan semacam itu.

"Kau fikir namja tampan seperti Kris akan sudi mengajakmu ke pesta dansa .jangan bermimpi!" Ejek Kai yang dsambut dengan gelak tawa dari anak-anak yang menyaksikan pertunjukan ini.

"Lihat rupamu mana mau Kris menjadikanmu sebagai pasangannya!" kali ini Sehun yang buka mulut.

"Jangan salahkan aku Kris Wu!" Chen menyeringai lalu berkata "Lihat saja nanti!" dan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan SM High School.

Kejadian itu berhasil membuat Sehun kembali baik pada Kris,lihatlha sekarang tingkah sehun yang bergelayut manja Pada yakin hari ini semua akan berakhir seperti apa yang ada di bayanganya.

Kris mengembangkan senyumnya saat namanya di sebut menjadi pangeran sekolah,dan yang lebih membuatnya senang adalah dirinya yang menang telak dari lawan-lawannya,lebih dari setengah murid yang datang kesini memilihnya menjadi pangeran mendapat sebuah ciuman hangat dari Sehun sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan Kris,mereka berciuman cukup panas sampai Kris mengingat apa yang Chen katakan 'Lihat saja nanti!' kris menjadi sedikit gelisah saat mengingatnya,tapi pemikiran itu hilang saat sehun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kris.

.

.

.

Secara keseluruhan pesta berjalan lancar,Kris juga berhasil memakan Sehun sampai beberapa ronde yang mengakibatkan kris sampai di rumahnya jam 4 pagi. Kris tidak khawatir akan kena marah appanya karena Wu Soo Man appanya kris hanya akan berada di rumah megah ini setiap hari sabtu dan minggu saja,itupun akan beliau habiskan di ruang kerjanya,palingan beliau akan mengobrol dengann kris hanya beberapa menit saja hanya untuk menanyakan sekolahnya dan kabarnya saja. Rumah besar ini hanya dihuni oleh dirinya dan Xiumin maid yang Kris anggap bodoh itu.

Kris menghentikan langkanya saat mendapati lampu kamarnya menyala. "mungkinkah Xiumin bodoh itu lupa untuk mematikan lampu kamarku?" Tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris berlari menuju kamarnya saat melihat siluet seseorang disana, kris takut kalau itu maling atau semacamnya.

Brak..

Kris membuka pintu dengan sangat keras, Kris terkejut saat melihat sosok Chen berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"kau!" pekik Kris.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya" chen bicara dengan nada datarnya.

Entah ini mata Kris yang salah lihat atau apa,tapi Kris merasa Chen berubah,dia tidak seburuk rupa yang dia ingat,wajahnya mulus tanpa ada bintik jerawat 1 pun,dan kulitnya seperti berchaya. Kris yakin ini akibat wine yang diminumnya di rumah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kekamarku?" Tanya Kris.

"Mudah saja aku ini kan penyihir jadi aku bisa dengan mudah masuk kesini!" jawab Chen yang sekarang melayang diudara.

"penyihir?" oh sungguh Kris ingin tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Jangan bercanda KAu fikir kita hidup dizaman apa?" Kris yakin Chen punya suatu trik agar dia bisa melayang.

"Terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak yang pasti aku kesini untuk menghukummu wu atau mungkin aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama Wu Yi Fan?!" ujar Chen yang dengan santainya mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk Milik Kris.

"Darimana kau tau nama itu?" Kris menatap horror pada Chen,oke sekarang dia mulai merasa takut pada Chen.

"tentu aku tau hal itu,bahkan aku tau saat ibumu pergi dan memilh hidup dengan orang lain dari pada anaknya,kau menangis semalaman,atau mungkin aku juga harus mengatakan bahwa sampai sekarang kau sering menangis saat mengingat hal itu,atau bagimana rapuhnya dirimu saat appamu melupakan ulang tahunmu?" Chen menyeringai saat melihat sedikit raut ketakutan di wajah Kris.

"Kau…bagaimana kau tau hal itu,kau pasti memata-mataiku bukan!" bentak Kris untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

"aku tau semua tentangmu WU,bahkan aku tau semua kenakalan yang pernah kau buat,kau masih ingat dengan Tao namja manis dari China itu,kau dengan tega mengatainya pelacur dan menyuruh semua temanmu untuk mengajak namja itu tidur dengan mereka,sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi dari seoul karena hampir gila." Ucap Chen denga sinis.

"Itu hanya bercanda!" Kris menedikan bahunya.

"hampir membuat orang lain gila dan kau anggap itu bercanda,kau benar-benar tidak punya hati Wu!" Chen mendelikan matanya yang sekarang terlihat berkliat keemasan.

"YA…! Jangan menjudge orang seenakmu!" Hardik Krs.

"kau memang pantas dihukum!" Ujar Chen yang sekarang Sudah melayang.

Chen mulai merapal sebuah mantra,angin yang entah datang darimana berhembus kencang di dalam kamar Kris membuat kamar tu berantakan dan kacau,lampu juga ikut berkelap kelip membuat Kris meerasa pusing.

Kris merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya,dia merasa tubuhnya panas. Panas seperti terbakar,tulang-tulangnya terasa bergeser dari tempatnya dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Kris menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai dia benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan sakit yang teramat sangat ini. Ingin rasanya dia pingsan tapi dia tetap terjaga,dan satu-satunya hal yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengerang kesaktan.

Setelah Chen selesai dengan mantranya keadaan kembali tenang,angin yang tadi berhembus kencang entah darimana sudah berhenti dan sekarang lampu sudah menyala seperti biasa.

Kris bangkit seraya berkata "apa yang kau lakuka?" kris tertegun saat mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutnya,suara yang berat dan terdengar sepertii sebuah geraman binatang buas.

Chen mengeluarkan cermin bundar bergagang yang sempat Kris lihat. Kris membulatkan matanya saat mendapati sosok yang di pantulkan cermin itu. Sosok monster dengan mata tajam yang menakutkan,taring yang terlht jelas di wajahnya dan jangan lupakan bulu lebat yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya. Kris melihat tangannya yang juga berbulu hitam dan sekarang bercakar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Kris melompat dan membenamkan taringnya di bahu Chen,cakar-cakar kris mengoyak tubuh Chen,Chen merintih kesakitan saat mendapatkan serangan dari menjauh dari Chen saat dia merasa cukup membuat luka pada diri chen.

Chen berdiri dengan cairan hijau yang keluar dari tubuhnya (cairan hijau itu ceritanya darah) dan hanya dengan 1 kedipan mata luka-luka chen yang cukup parah itu sembuh tanpa bekas.

"Jangan heran,karena aku ini mahluk abadi,kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan cara seperti itu." Ujar Chen saat melihat keterkejutan Kris.

"kembliakan aku seperti semula!" titah Kris masih dengan suara beratnya itu.

"aku tidak bisa!" aku Chen

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kris marah,dia melompat kearah chen dan menyerangnya secara membabi buta,tapi hasilnya sama saja Chen kembali baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"kau itu benar-benar pabbo rupanya,sudah ku bilang hal-hal semacam itu tidak bisa membunuhku!" Ujar Chen kesal.

"Aku mohon kembalikan aku lagi!" mohon Kris.

"Tidak bisa kris,aku tidak bisa mengembalikan mu pada wujudmu semula!" jawab Chen.

"Apa aku akan seperti ini selamanya?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu tidak,semua mantra bisa dipatahkan" aku Chen.

"Bagai mana caranya?" mata monster Kris berbiinar.

"Kau hanya harus menemukan cinta sejatimu dan mendapatkan ciuman darinya." Jawab Chen.

Kris terdiam mendengar hal itu ini bodoh menurutnya. Ini seperti sebuah dongeng clasik pengantar tidur saat dia kecil dan sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan bercanda mana ada orang yang mau mencintai monster sepertiku ini,pabbo!" Umpat Kris

"kau tidak percaya jika ada orang yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus karna kau seperti ini?" tanya Chen. "kau tau Kris terkadang cinta itu tidak memandang fisik tapi hati." Chen tersenyum lalu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap berwarna putih.

Hal itu membuat Kris kesal,dia menghancurkan benda apapun yang ada di kamarnya,tapi benda pertama yang Kris hancurka adalah cermin atau benda-benda yang bisa memantulkan bayanganya sendiri. Sudah jelas alasanya apa,Kris tidak mau melihat wujud monsternya.

Kris menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur,semua yang terjadi saat ini membuat kepalanya terasa pening benar-benar pening,hingga perlahan dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**Tbc **

Satu ff geje lagi yang yong keluarkan,ini ff bercepter pertama yong,karena da yang req ff berchapter (kikikyujunmyun)

Mian kalau mengecewakan,yong dapet inspirasinya saat nemenin ponakan yong nonton beauty and the beast.

Dan untuk fic MIANHE kayaknya gak bakal ada sequelnya deh...!

Akh iya jangan panggil yong dengan kata author ia!

Panggil pake nama Yong aja oke oke!

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review d fic my jelous suho and mianhae.

Reviews juseyo! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairytale: Beauty and The Beast**_

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Main Cast : Kris ,Suho**

**Other Cast : Exo member, Lee Soo Man**

**Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**

.

.

.

Happy reading…. ^^ !

.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah Kris,Kris meregangkan tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang besarnya,dengan mata setengah tertutup,tidak sengaja kakinya menginjak serpihan cermin yang dia hancurkan semalam. Kris meraung kesakitan dan dia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam. Kris menatap tangannya yang berbulu dengan kuku tajam yang mencuat dari setiap ujung jarinya. Kris kembali mengamuk menghancurkan benda apapun yang bisa dia raih,untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya.

,ayah Kris yang mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar anaknya segera berlari dan mendobrak pintu kamar Kris. membelalakan matanya saat beliau mendapati sosok mahluk yang tidak beliau ketahui yang ada dihadapan itu tidak bisa dikatakan gorila,beruang atau serigala, tapi sebuah species mengerikan yang berjalan tegak hampir menyerupai manusia.

"Dimana kkris kkau apakan aanakku?" Tanya Mr. wu yang terlihat gentar dengan mahluk yang ada dihadapanya itu.

Kris yang sudah menghentikan aktifitas menghancurkan rumah memandang Mr. wu,membuat pemilik perusahaan Wu Corp itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dady?" lirih Kris.

Kris sempat terkejut mendengar dirinya mengucapkan kata 'dady' sebuah kata yang hanya dia ucapkan selama 3 menit,saat dia belajar bicara.

"Kris?" Gumam Mr. Wu saat mendengar monster dihadapanya berbicara. Air mukanya langsung berubah. "Jangan bercanda Kris lepas kostum mengerikanmu itu,dad tidak akan marah padamu!" lanjut Mr. Wu.

"ini bukan kostum dad!" Jujur Kris.

"Sudah lah hentikan leluconmu!" Tanggap Mr. Wu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Kris berjalan mendekati appanya dan meletakan tangan appanya pada wajah monster Kris.

Mr. Wu memasang wajah horor saat mengetahui itu bukan topeng. Itu asli. Sebuah kulit berbulu yang asli. Mr. Wu menjauh dari Kris tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kris apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Mr. Wu dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Sungguh ini adalah kali pertama Kris melihat appanya menangis untuk orang lain. Ini adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi atau mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup.

"Kris apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mr. Wu lagi.

"Aku mendapatkan kutukan dari seorang penyihir dad!" aku Kris.

Mr. Wu mengerutkan dahinya,mungkin beliau berfikir kalau Kris mengada-ada. Penyihir? Dizaman moderen seperti sekarang? Ayolah siapa yang akan percaya.

"Jangan mengada-ada Kris!" Hardik "Kau hanya terkena sebuah penyakit….ia sebuah penyakit…dan….kau.. akan sembuh… anaku tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini."

Mr. Wu langsung melesat ke ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Kris. Beliau langsung menyambar hpnya dan sekarang beliau terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

Kris merasa lega saat ayahnya mulai bertindak. Kris tau appanya punya banyak koneksi dan Kris tau pasti appanya akan menemukan orang yang bisa menyembuhkanya. Namun ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang menyelinap di hati Kris saat dia mengingat perkataan appanya 'anaku tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini.' Apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat appanya gagal memperbaiki semua ini? Jujur saja Kris benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kesempatan yang Chen katakan,itu terlalu tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari,bulan berganti bulan,sudah lebih dari ratusan dokter bedah plastik yang Kris temui di seluruh penjuru Korea,namun hasilnya tetap sama. Mereka mengatakan penyakit Kris ini terlalu langka dan tidak bisa di pula setia para dokter itu mencukur bulu yang ada pada tubuh Kris,maka bulu itu akan tumbuh kembali dengan cepat bahkan lebih lebat dari sebelumnya.

Kris sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dia sudah lelah dengan rasa kecewa dihatinya saat mendengar dokter-dokter yang ditemui berkata bahwa dia tidak akan sembuh. Dia juga kasian pada appanya yang terus berusaha mencari jalan agar kris bisa seperti dulu,walau kenyataannya beliau melakukan itu hanya untuk menjaga reputasinya saja tapi,Kris tetap bersyukur atas itu. Mungkin yang dikatakan Chen memang benar kalau usaha apapun yang Mr. Wu lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Kris akan percuma,tapi untuk menemukan seseorang yang bersedia mencintai Kris dengan tulus dan mendapatkan ciuman darinya bukanlah perkara gampang mengingat wajahnya yang bahkan tidak terlihat seperti seorang manusia itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Chen!" Ujar Kris pada sebuah cermin bundar bergagang berwarna gold dengan detail bingkai yang rumit.

Tidak lama munculah sosok Chen dalam cermin itu dan memberikan sebuah senyum ramah pada Kris.

Ya cermin yang dipegang Kris itu adalah cermin yang sudah dimantrai oleh Chen. Cermin itu punya kekuatan untuk menunjukan siapapun yang ingin kau lihat, artis,pejabat,presiden sebut saja nama orang yang ingin kau lihat,maka apapun yang sedang dialakukan orang itu akan muncul.

"Kenapa cermin ini selalu lama saat aku memanggilmu!" Keluh Kris saat melihat sosok Chen muncul pada cermin yang dipegangnya.

Oke pasti kalian sedikit bingung kenapa Kris nampak berteman dengan Chen walau nada yang di ucapkan Kris masih menyiratkan kekesalan. Jawabanya adalah 4 hari setelah transformasi Kris Chen datang menemui Kris,memberikan sebuah cermin yang sudah dia mantrai dan sedikit menasehati Kris untuk tidak menghancurkan cermin itu,karna cermin itu akan sangat berguna untuk Kris,juga berguna agar Kris bisa berkomunikasi dengan Chen. Ya bisa dibilang Chen menawarkan dirinya sebagi penasehat Kris.

"Hanya perasaan mu saja Kris!" ujar Chen sambil memberikan sebuah senyum yang memuakan untuk Kris. "lalu bagaimana dengan dokter bedah plastik yang kau temui hari ini?" Tanya Chen dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Kau meledekku hah?" kesal Kris.

"Mian…!" Chen kembali tersenyum.

"kau bilang aku akan kembali ke bentuk semulaku saat aku mendapat sebuah ciuman dari seseorang?" tanya Kris.

"Siapa yang menciumu? Sehun? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa dia menyukaimu?" Kris diberondongi pertanyaan oleh Chen.

Sejujurnya Chen sudah tau kalau Kris berusaha mendapat sebuah ciuman dari sehun karena Chen selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Kris.

Kris terdiam,jujur saja Kris memang tidak mencintai Sehun,dia berpacaran dengan Sehun hanya untuk mengukuhkan kepopulerannya saja di sekolah,bahkan Kris juga ragu kalau Sehun mencintai Kris.

"Dengar Kris,untuk mematahkan kutukan ini bukan kau atau aku tapi,kami yang artinya kalian berdua harus saling mencintai. Dan kau lihat sendiri hasilnya kan saat kau dapat ciuman dari seseorng yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak punya perasaan apapun untuknya." Jelas Chen panjang lebar.

"Lalu tinggal berapa waktuku yang tersisa?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sudah kubilang kau hanya punya waktu 2 tahun Kris dan kau sudah membuang-buang waktumu selama hampir 7 bulan." Jawab Chen.

Kris menghela nafas lelah,waktunya semakin sempit,dan semua yang terjadi terlalu mendadak dan tidak masuk akal untuk di terima logikanya.

"Hei apa kau tidak terfikir untuk mempunyai seorang tutor?" tanya Chen menyadarkan Kris dari acara melamunnya.

"Tutor?" Kris menautkan kedua alisnya membuat dahinya berkerut. "Untuk apa aku punya tutor?" lanjut Kris bertanya.

"Kau harus tetap mengikuti pelajaran,siapa tau kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan mematahkan kutukanmu itu!" Jawab Chen berusaha memberi sedikit harapan untuk Kris.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku bisa menemukannya.!" Ujar kris pesimis.

"Kau harus tetap optimis Kris,dan yakinlah kau akan menemukanya,lagi pula kau harus tetap belajar,setidaknya agar kau tidak bodoh dan mungkin untuk bekal kau bertahan hidup." Ucap Chen sambil melipatkan kedua tanganya didada.

"akan kupikirkan nanti." Jawab Kris asal.

"Tidak inginkah kau berterimakasih padaku?" tanya Chen.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya "untuk apa?"

"Untuk kutukanku." Jawab chen enteng.

"apa? Terima kasih? Jangan bercanda!" sinis Kris.

"Hei setelah kau mendapat kutukan dari ku kau jadi tau siapa-siapa saja orang yang perduli padamu,walau dalam kasusmu tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar perduli padamu,dan berkat kutukan ku juga selama beberapa bulan ini kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan appamu."

Jika difikir,apa yang diucapkan Chen ada benarnya juga. Selama ini Kris hanya hidup dalam sebuah kebohongan. Dimana dirinyamempunyai banyak teman yang sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman,bahkan Kai yang sering mengikuti dan mengagungkan dirinya malah selingkuh dengan sehun. Kris memang tidak sakit hati dengan perselingkuhan yang mereka lakukan, Kris hanya kecewa saja. lagipula Kris beruntung Sehun tidak menyebarkan aibnya ini pada teman-temanya atau mantan teman-temannya,kalau sampai itu terjadi maka tamatlah nasib Kris.

Dan untuk ayahnya itu juga benar,bulan-bulan terakhir ini adalah waktu terlama yang dia habiskan bersama ayahnya.

.

.

.

Kris memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chen,sepertinya mempunyai tutor bukan ide yang buruk. Meski Kris bukan orang yang suka belajar,tapi tetap saja dia harus belajar untuk bekal hidupnya kelak. Lagi pula punya tutor berarti punya teman untuk sekedar berbicara atau bercerita,atau mungkin menjadi teman baiknya.

"Wu!" panggil Xiumin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kris.

Kris memang menyuruh Xiumin untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Wu. Kris enggan di panggil dengan nama Kris karena itu akan mengingatkanya pada wajah tampanya yang dia rindukan.

"ada apa?" tanya Kris dari dalam kamar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau sarapan sudah siap!" Jawab Xiumin.

Kris bangkit dari atas kasur,dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang terletak dilantai 1 tepat sebelah dapur. Kris mengerutkan dahinya saat dia hanya melihat Xiumin yang sedang sibuk menata piring dimeja makan. Kemana appanya? Biasanyakan beliau suka sarapan bersama Kris,walau itu hanya terjadi setelah Kris berubah wujud alias bertransformasi.

"Dad mana?" Tanya Kris pada Xiumin yang sekarang sedang menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas.

"Tuan Wu sudah berangkat,katanya beliau ada rapat pagi ini." Jawab Xiumin.

'sepertinya semua akan kembali seperti semula.' Batin Kris.

Kris yakin appanya sudah menyerah untuk menyembuhkanya,dan beliau akan kembali seperti dulu. Sibuk dengan pekerjaanya,dan menempatkan Kris entah di nomor keberapa dalam prioritas appanya. Kris bahkan ragu appanya menempatkan Kris dinomor 10.

.

.

.

Kris meraih cermin pemberian Chen. Tepat saat dia akan mengucapkan sebuah nama,sosok Chen muncul dan membuat Kris terlonjak kaget.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku kau tau!" pekiki Kris.

"Akh… mian!" Chen cengengesan,membuat Kris ingin mencekik mati Chen saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau muncul akukan tidak memanggilmu?!" Tanya Kris Sinis.

"mian.. ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu,kau masih ingat dengan namja mungil berkulit pucat yang menjga pintu masuk pesta dansa saat itu?" tanya Chen pada Kris.

"memang kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Bukannya menjawab Kris malah balik bertanya.

"Aku belum sempat berterimakasih padanya." Aku Chen.

"Memang namja itu melakukan apa?" Kris kembali bertanya.

"Dia berusaha menghiburku saat kau dan teman-temanmu atau mantan teman-temanmu itu menertawaiku. Aku memang tidak sakit hati hingga perlu dihibur,tapi namja baik hati itu menghampiriku dan menghiburku. Bahakn dia meminta maaf atas perbuatan kalian." Jawab Chen panjang lebar.

"Tunggu kenapa aku yang menjawab semua pertanyaanmu,aku kesini kan untuk bertanya padamu!" Kesal Chen yang baru menyadari,kalau dia malah menjawab semua pertanyaan Kris dan melupakan tujuannya.

Kris terkikik geli,ternyata penyihir macam Chen juga bisa di kerjai.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan melihatnya dibuku tahunanku,sepertinya namja yang kau bicarakan itu satu kelas denganku."

Kris meletakan cerminnya diatas kasur,lalu melangkahkan kakinyamenuju rak buku, dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam,dia kembali duduk di atas kasur dan mulai membuka bukunya,telunjuknya yang sudah tidak terlihat seperti telunjuk itu berhenti di sebuah foto.

"Namja inikan maksudmu?" Tanya Kris sambil mengarahkan cermin yang didalamnya ada sosok Chen itu menghadap buku.

"Benar itu dia,oh dia terlihat sangat manis" pekik Chen.

"Namanya Choi Joon Myeon." Kris membalikan cermin yang di pegangnya itu menghadap dirinya.

"Ne,gomawo." Dan sosok Chen di cermin pun menghilang.

"Ck…. Se-enaknya sekali dia!" umpat Kris kesal.

Kris menutup buku tahunanya itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Hilang sudah moodnya untuk mengintip kegiatan mantan teman-temannya. Ya,semenjak Kris punya cermin ajaib itu Kris punya hoby baru yaitu mengintip.

Kris tidak hanya mengintip kegiatan teman-temannya , Kris juga sering mengintip kegiatan para artis,pejabat,presiden. Pokonya siapapun itu yang dia mau. Kris benar-benar seperti sebuah ancaman nasional, dia lebih berbahaya dari mata-mata professional karena dia mampu mendapat informasi dengat cepat dan akurat.

Kalian pasti berfikir,tidakkah Kris terfikir untuk mengintip kamar mandi summer camp,jawabannya adalah ia. Kris pernah mengintip kamar mandi summer camp beberapa kali. Dia bahkain sampai berfantasi melakukan 'itu' dengan para 'uke' manis yang dia lihat.

"Choi Joon Myeon." Kris menggumamkan nama namja mungil berkulit pucat dengan wajah manis itu.

Cermin yang dipegang Kris perlahan menunjukan sebuah apartemen dengan kondisi yang kumuh. Catnya sudah terkelupas dan terdapat beberapa noda didinding berwarna biru muda itu. Terdapat beberapa buah kardus juga di sana yang diisi dengan buku-buku bacaan,meski kumuh tapi tempat itu terlihat rapi.

Kris terkejut saat dia menatap cerminya yang sekarang sedang menunjukan seorang namja mungil tengah membaca bukunya dengan damai,senyum manis terlukis indah di wajahnya,dan tanpa sadar Kris ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya juga.

Hampir 10 menit Kris memperhatikan namja mungil bernama Choi Joon Myeon itu membaca buku. Kris cukup kagum pada Suho karena dia mampu membaca buku seserius itu,maksudnya membaca buku tanpa memperdukikan sekitarnya. Dan Kris yakin Suho hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya hari ini dengan membaca buku saja,dan itu tidak menarik untuk Kris.

Brak..

Kris terlonjak kaget saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari cermin yang dia pegang.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Suho bangkit dari dudunknya,menaruh buku yang sedang dibacanya itu telungkup hingga memungkin kan Kris untuk membaca judul buku yang di baca suho.

"little prince." Kris menggumamkan judul buku yang dibaca Suho.

Suho menangkap sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya itu,yang dia panggil hyeong,suho membaringkan hyeongnya yang sedang mabuk berat itu diatas sofa berwarna merah yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak pakai,karena yah beberapa bagiannya sudah robek dan busanya sudah mencuat keluar.

Suho berlari menuju sebuah lemari dan mengambil sebuah selimut tipis berwarna coklat ,Suho berjongkok dan membuka sepatu yang di pakai oleh hyeongnya itu,Suho juga merogoh saku celana hyungnya seperti ingin mencari sesuatu tapi,saat dia tidak menemukan apapun disana sebuah senyum terulas di wajah yang juga manis itu. Suho membentangkan selimut yang dipegangnya itu dan menutup tubuh hyeongnya.

Setelah selesai mengurusi hyeongnya Suho kembali meraih bukunya dan membacanya lagi. Kris memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mengintipnya itu karena dia sedikit bosan dengan kegiatan Suho.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Kris sekarang merasa tertarik untuk melihat kegiatan namja bernama Choi Joon Myeon itu,padahal yang dilakukan Suho hanya membaca buku saja.

"Aku ingin melihat Choi Joon Myeon!" Ujar Kris pada cermin dihadapannya.

Cermin itu perlahan memperlihatkan sosok Suho yang sedang membaca buku, Kris heran pada Suho apa buku bisa semenyenangkan dan semenarik itu? Karna Kris sempat mendapati Suho menangis saat membaca bukunya atau tersenyum-senyum saat membaca bukunya.

Brak..

Kembali sebuah suara bantingan pintu itu terdengar,Suho terlonjak kaget dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"YA,KAU KEMANAKAN BENDA ITU?" teriak sebuah suara yang disignalir hyeongnya Suho.

"Aku tidak tau!" jawab Suho dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Cepat katakana atau kau akan mati!" Pekik hyeong Suho yang berjalan kearah suho dan menampar Suho hingga terhuyung kelantai.

Hyeong Suho mencengkram baju suho dan menanyakan hal yang sama. "Kau kemanakan benda itu?"

Suho memasang wajah yang dibuat setegar mungkin,seperti seseorang yang dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya agar tidak meledak. "sudah tidak ada padaku,aku membuangnya dan mengguyurnya di closet!" aku Suho sambil meraih buku berjudul Littel prince yang ada di meja.

"KAU BUANG? APA KAU SUDAH GILA HEROIN SEHARGA 900.000 WON KAU BUANG BEGITU SAJA,KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI RUPANYA!" Sosok yang lebih besar dari Suho itu mendekat dan mencekik Suho membuat Suho kesulitan bernafas.

Melihat Suho dicekik Kris menjadi panik,haruskah dia menelpon 119?

Suho memukul kepala hyeongnya itu menggunakan buku yang di pegangnya beberapa kali,dan berhasil membuat cekikan di lehernya terlepas,karena hyungnya itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya,kesempatan itu tidak Suho sia-siakan,dia berlari keluar apartemen dan berlari sekencang mungkin agar hyeongnya itu tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Pergi sana yang jauh dan jangan kembali lagi kesini!" teriakan itu berasal dari hyeongnya Suho.

Suho berlari menuju halte bus,dia naik kedalam bus pertama yang datang dan barulah tangis Suho meledak di sana. Sungguh Kris ingin berada di sana dan menenangkan sosok namja mungil yang tersedu-sedu itu,atau setidaknya memberikan pundaknya agar Suho bisa menangis disana.

Apa yang terjadi dengan tuan Wu kita? tidak biasanya dia ingin melakukan hal itu untuk orang lain,atau mungkin Kris punya perasaan khusus untuk Suho tanpa dia sadari?

.

.

.

"Xiumin kenapa belakangain ini aku tidak melihat dad ada dirumah?" Tanya Kris yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"tuan…." Xiumin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Kris menghentikan acara sarapanya dan menatap Xiumin dengan serius.

"Sejujurnya tuan sudah pindah dari sini,sekarang beliau tinggal di sebuah apartement didaerah gangnam." Aku Xiumin.

"Jadi dia berniat membuangku?" Tanya Kris yang tentu saja tidak akan mendptkan jawaban apapun dari Xiumin.

"kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Mungkin tuan tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa Wu." Jawab Xiumin tidak yakin.

Kris berlari menuju kamarnya,dia meraih benda kecil persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang bernama handphone,berusaha menghubungi appanya,namun hasilnya nihil,appanya tidak menjawab telpon darinya.

Kris tidak hilang akal dia mengirimi appanya sebuah pesan.

'_telpon aku sekarang juga,kalau tidak jangan salahkan aku kalau semua orang tau dad punya anak buruk rupa sepertiku.'_ itulah isi pesan Kris.

Tak berapa lama hp kris berbunyi dan itu adalah telpon dari ayahnya.

"ada apa,dad sedang sibuk?" Tanya Mr. wu dengan nada sedikit malas.

"Aku punya permintaan,dan Dad harus mengabulkanya." Jawab Kris.

"katakana!" Titah .

"Yang pertama aku ingin dad jangan menemuiku jika aku tidak meminta dad datang."

"tapi.."

"Lakukan saja atau aku akan mengungkapkan diriku di muka umum."

"baiklah,ada lagi?"

"aku ingin seorang tutor,untuk menemaniku belajar."

"Baiklah aku akan mencarikannya."

Sambungan telponpun terputus. Kris meminta appanya untuk tida datang berkunjung kalau dia tidak memintanya adalah,karena dia tidak ingin kecewa. Menunggu ayahnya untuk datang setiap hari,dan menelan kekecewaan saat beliau tidak datang. Sudah cukup rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Kris tau jikapun ayahnya datang berkunjung itu hanya sebuah formalitas saja,sesuatu yang dianggap kewajiban. Bukan karena Kris.

Kris melempar hpnya ke sembarang arah, Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur ,dia tidak punya siapa-siapa sekarang. Dia sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian.

.

.

.

TBC

Aigo sepertinya ff ini makin geje,aja.

Maaf kalau chapter keduanya masih belum ada Krisho momennya,mungkin di chap 3 atau 4 baru akan muncul.

Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah reviews dan memfavorit fic yong.

Annyeong!

Reviews juseyo! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairytale : Beauty and The Beast**_

.

.

_**Pairing : Krisho**_

_**Main Cast : Kris ,Suho**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member, Lee Soo Man**_

_**Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana**_**.**

.

.

.

_**Happy reading…. ^^ !**_

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

.

Kris tidak menyangka kalau appanya akan bertindak sangat cepat,pasalnya belum genap 1 minggu Kris meminta seorang tutor,appanya sudah mengirimnya ke rumah.

"Huft!" Kris menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, ini adalah kali ke-2 kris menunjukan penampilanya setelah sebelumnya dia memperlihatkan wujudnya itu pada Sehun yang Sukses membuat Sehun lari terbirit-birit dan tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi,dan sungguh itu membuat Kris trauma untuk menunjukan wujudnya itu pada orang lain,selain pada Xiumin,appanya dan chen (kalau Chen masih bias dianggap sebagai manusia.)

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dimana calon tutornya itu sedang menunggu,mata monster Kris menangkap sosok namja berumur sekitar 22 tahunan dan menurut Kris namja itu terlihat eerrr… culun. Lihatlah kemeja kotak-kotak kebesaran dengan warna ungu itu yang di masukan ke dalam celana jeansnya yang berwarna biru dongker pudar,sungguh itu jauh dari kata keren.

Namja itu berdiri saat menyadari kehadiran Kris,disampingnya ada seekor anjing berjenis cihuahua. "anyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Namja dihadapan Kris itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk.

Kris mengernyit heran kenapa namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak menjerit dan lari ketakutan,atau setidaknya memekik terkejut. Kris bukan tidak suka ada orang yang bersikap biasa padanya,hanya saja itu terlalu aneh dan terlalu ajaib untuk Kris.

"Ne anyeong,kau bias memanggilku dengan nama Wu." Kris juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa itu anjingmu dia terlihat lucu?"Tanya Kris setelah sebelumnya mempersilahkan namja bermarga Cho itu duduk.

"Iya,namanya wolfy!" Jawab Kyu sambil mengangkat wolfy kepangkuanya.

"Wolfy?" ulang Kris sambil terkikik geli,ayolah siapa yang tidak akan merasa geli saat mendengar anjing bermata bulat nan menggemaskan itu bernama wolfy. Sebuah nama yang biasanya akan diberikan bagi anjing-anjing peranakan dari anjing biasa dan serigala.

Kris kembali menatap Kyu ada yang aneh dengan namja bermarga Cho ini,dia selalu memandang kesebelah Kris bukan pada Kris. Awalnya Kris mengira kalau namja itu hanya ingin menghindari wajahnya saja,tapi pemikiran itu dipatahkan saat dia juga melihat,Kyu melakukan hal yang sama pada Xiumin yang menghidangkan teh dan camilan. Oke ini sangat aneh dan itu membuat Kris penasaran.

"hei kenapa kau tidak pernah memandang lawan bicaramu?" Tanya Kris hati-hati,dia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Kyu,bagaimanapun Kyu adalah calon tutornya dan Kris harus punya hubungan yang baik dengannya.

"oh itu,aku buta!" Jawab Kyu dengan entengnya.

Dan Kris hanya bias menanggapinya dengan ber-oh ria.

Mr. Wu sungguh pintar,beliau mencarikan Kris seorang tutor yang tidak bisa melihat,agar tutornya itu tidak menyebarkan rahasianya pada halayak dan membuat beliau malu.

"Kau akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Kris pada Kyu.

"Iya aku akan tinggal disini,tawaran yang diberikan padaku sangat mengiurkan." Jawab kyu sambil tersenyum.

"memang apa yang ditawarkan padamu?" Kris tergelitik untuk tau apa yang appanya tawarkan untuk Kyu.

"Aku ditawari gaji 2 juta won perbualan,selain itu beliau membayar uang kuliah ku sampai lulus dan aku juga di beri tempat tinggal." Jawab Kyu.

"penawaran yang bagus ,tapi apa kau tau anak yang akan kau ajar seperti apa?" Kris kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak yakin,beliau hanya bilang kalau anak yang akan ku ajar itu punya penyakit langka." Jawab Kyu sambil mengingat apa yang dikatakan Mr. wu.

"Apa dad tidak bilang kalau penyakit langkaku adalah wajahku yang buruk rupa?"Kris kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Maksudnya?" Kyu menautkan alisnya membuat dahinya berkerut,tanda dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kris.

"Aku seorang monster!" Aku Kris.

"jangan bercanda!" Kyu menanggapi perkataan Kris seperti sebuah candaan.

"aku tidak bercanda,apa kau tidak menyadari tingkah wolfy yang aneh,lihatlah bahkan dia menggeram sekarang!"

Kyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,jika difikir tingkah wolfy memang sedikit aneh sejak tadi,tapi kyu tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. 1 kelebihan yang dia miliki adalah dia tidak bias melihat jadi dia tidak akan merasa takut pada Kris,lagipula Kyu memang butuh sebuah pekerjaan untuk melanjutkan hidup dan kuliahnya.

"Apapun bentukmu senang bisa berkerja denganmu." Ujar Kyu sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris dan Kyu untuk menjadi akrab,mereka sering menghabiskan hari bersama,belajar atau mengobrol sambil memakan kudapan yang Xiumin buat. Kris juga menceritakan tentang Chen penyihir yang telah menjadikan-nya mahluk buruk rupa seperti sekarang,dan gilanya Kris mengangkat Chen menjadi seorang penasehatnya dalam mengambil keputusan. Awalnya Kyu tidak percaya denga apa yang dikatakan Kris meski Kris sudah menyentuhkan tangan Kyu pada wajahnya Kyu berpendapat bahwa itu hanya masalah medis. Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya pada penyihir di abad millenium ini.

Namun berkat kegigihan Kris akhirnya Kyu mulai sedikit mempercayai apa yang Kris katakana,Kris juga tidak melupakan bagian diamana dia harus mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari orang yang mencintainya,agar dia kembali tampan dan kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan.

"sepertinya itu sangat sulit." Komentar Kyu setelah mendengar cerita Kris.

"iya,ini adalah hal tertidak masuk akal menurutku,mana ada orang yang mau mencintaiku dengan tulus kalau penampilanku saja buruk rupa begini. Chen benar-benar sudah sinting!" umpat Kris.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini Wu!"Ujar Kyu sambil mengelus kepala wolfy yang ada dipangkuannya.

"jadi kau berfikiran sama dengan penyihir itu,bahwa akan ada orang yang akan mencintaiku dengan sosok monsterku?" Tanya Kris sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya sih aku tidak terlalu yakin karena aku belum bisa atau tidak bias melihat wajahmu,tapi yang ku tau cinta sejati itu tidak pernah memandang rupa tapi apa yang ada di dalamnya yaitu hati." Jawab Kyu bijak.

"mungkinkah semua itu terjadi?" Gumam Kris.

"Kau tau Wu?" Tanya Kyu pada Kris.

"Apa?"Kris menatap Kyu yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan.

"Terkadang kau hanya perlu mempercayainya saja,meyakini cinta itu akan datang padamu." Kyu tersenyum lembut.

Kris menghela nafasnya,mungkinkah hanya dengan mempercayai cinta itu akan datang maka dia akan datang,jika begitu kris akan mempercayai hal itu dan akan mengubah semuanya kembali menjadi normal.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil terlihat sedang diseret-seret dengan paksa di tangga sebuah apartemen yang kumuh oleh seorang namja dengan badan yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari namja mungil itu,wajah mereka terlihat mirip hanya saja wajah namja bertubuh mungil itu lebih manis dan cenderung cantik,sementara sementara wajah namja yang menariknya itu berwajah lebih manly.

Brak..

Suho namja mungil yang tadi diseret-seret itu dihempaskan ketumpukan kardus yang bertumpuk di apartemen hyungnya itu.

"Siwon hyeong!" Suho memanggil nama hyeongnya itu dengan nada bergetar,tampak sekali raut ketakutan diwajah manis Suho.

"Kau harus mengganti barang yang telah kau buang itu!" Geram Siwon.

"Hyeong darimana aku mendapat uang sebanyak itu?!" Tanya Suho takut-takut,karena saat ini hyeongnya itu benar-benar sangat marah.

"Aku akan menjulmu,aku rasa uangnya akan cukup untuk mengganti semua kerugian yang telah kau timbulkan selama ini." Siwon menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

"Hyeong jebal!"Suho memohon.

"Kau tau muka memelasmu itu tidak akan mempan pula kau tau kan kalau aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengku!"

Dan sungguh perkataan Siwon itu membuat hati Suho terasa sakit,Hyeong yang selama ini dia sayangi mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tangis yang dari tadi Suho tahanpun akhirnya pecah.

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu,kau harus terlihat segar besok,karena besok aku akan membawamu menemui eunhyuk,dan kita lihat seberapa banyak uang yang bisa kau hasilkan untuk ku!" Setelah mengatakan itu Siwon pergi keluar dan mengunci Suho dikamarnya agar tidak bisa kabur.

.

.

.

"ANdwae…..andwae…. hyung macam apa dia!" yang berkomentar itu adalah Kris,karena hari ini adalah jadwal Kris untuk melihat namja mungil itu.

Kris melihat Suho kembali menangis dikamarnya. Suho terlihat memeluk sebuah buku,buku yang selalu dia bawa,buku berjudul 'Little Prince'.

Cukup. Kris sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat Suho menangis,dia menyudahi kegiatan mengintip itu,dan sekarang dia memanggil Chen.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chen saat melihat wajah Kris yang kusut.

Kris mendesah "apa yang harus aku lakukan Chen?" Tanya Kris pada Chen.

"Apanya yang apa?" Chen menatap bingung pada Kris.

"Ayolah aku tidak harus menjelaskan semuanya padamukan?Biasanya juga kau sudah tau apa yang ku maksud!" kesal Kris.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakana Wu!"Ujar Chen yang benar-benar tidak mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan Kris ini.

"Joon Myeon ini tentang Choi Joon Myeon!"Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Memang kenapa denganya?"Tanya Chen dengan tingkat penasaran yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Hyeong Joon Myeon kemungkinan besar akan menjual Joon Myeon ke tempat prodtitusi atau semacamnya!"Jawab Kris dengan kekhawatiran tingkat dewa.

"Aigo… kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Pekik Chen, "Tapi tunggu kenapa kau sangat perduli padanya Wu,bukanya kau tidak terlalu mengenal namja mungil itu ya?!"Tanya Chen yang sepertinya baru menyadari kepedulian Kris yang amat sangat tinggi pada Suho.

"Itu tidak penting,dan ku fikir kau tau jawabanya. Yang harus kita fikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menolong Joon Myeon." Kris mulai mondar mandir seperti sebuah setrikaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang membelinya?" usul Chen dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Kau jenius Chen,selain itu aku juga bisa memberikan hidup yang lebih layak untuknya!" Kris bersorak riang.

"tapi aku tidak terllu yakin dengan ide itu Wu, kau tau Wu terkadang apa yang kita fikirkan dan orang lain fikirkan itu berbeda ." ujar Chen menasehati Kris,karena ya Chen tau Kris adalah orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri tanpa pernah memikirkan orang lain,dan dalam kasus ini adalah perasaan Suho.

Detik itu juga Kris langsung menelpon appanya,dan meminta uang dalam jumlah banyak pada Mr. Wu ,awalnya mr. Wu menolak permintaan Kris,tapi bukan Kris namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan kemauannya. Kris punya cara jitu agar appanya itu mau memberi apa yang Kris mau. Apa lagi coba kalau bukan mengancam appanya dengan dia akan mempublikasikan kondisinya yang buruk rupa itu. Licik memang tapi,untuk Suho semua di anggap benar.

Dengan bantuan dari Chen Kris dapat dengan mudah menghubungi Siwon hyeongnya Suho untuk melakukan tawar menawar,untuk menemukan harga yang sesuai untuk Suho. Kris yakin dia tidak akan menyesali semua ini,dan mungkin Suho akan merasa bahagia karena telah dijauhkan dari hyungnya yang tidak punya perasaan itu.

"Xiumin,Kyu kalian harus bantu aku untuk membereskan kamar dad!" pinta Kris pada Xiumin dan Kyu saat mereka diruang makan.

"untuk apa?" Xiumin menghentikan menuang air kedalam gelas dan menatap Kris.

"2 hari lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu,dan dia akan tinggal bersama kita disini." Senyum Kris terkembang saat mengatakannya.

"Siapa itu" Tanya Kyu yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kris.

"Apa dia seorang maid baru atau dia seorang-"

"Teman baru!" Potong Kris sebelum Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jadilah hari itu mereka bertiga sibuk membereskan kamar di lantai dua,kamar yang sempat Mr. Wu pakai, Kris mengganti cat berwarna putih di dinding menjadi warna biru muda,sebenarnya sih bukan Kris yang mengecat melainkan Kyu dan Xiumin,sementara Kris terduduk diatas kasur sambil melihat baju-baju yang dijual secara online,dia memilih semua baju dengan ukuran 's' dan yang terlihat lucu untuk Suho. Kalian tidak perlu meragukan selera fasion Kris yang luar biasa itu. Kris juga memesan berbagai jenis buku mulai dari Novel,ensiklopedi,kamus,biografi pokoknya semua jenis buku dia pesan untuk memenuhi rak buku yang ada di kamar yang nantinya akan menjadi kamar Suho itu dan untuk memuaskan minat Suho yang luar biasa besar dalam membaca buku.

.

.

"Wu apa kau yakin ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Kyu yang saat ini ikut membantu memasukan baju-baju yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu ke dalam lemari.

"Tentu tidak,aku yakin dia akan senang dengan semua ini." Kris tersenyum saat membayangkan Suho akan berterima kasih padanya.

"Wu apa yang terjadi padamu?" yang bertanya itu bukan Kyu tapi Xiumin yang sedang menata buku dirak sesuai abjad.

Kris menggaruk kepalanya,jujur saja dia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan,atau mungkin Kris berusaha menyangkal bahwa dia menyukai Suho.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Kris pun datang,hari dimana Suho akan diantarkan kerumahnya dan Kris benar-benar senang. Mungkin Suho lah orangnya,mungkin Suho lah yang akan mematahkan kutukan Kris dan Kris benar-benar berharap pada Suho.

Saat mendengar bell berbunyi Kris tau bahwa Suho sudah datang. Kris menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menemui Suho walau Kris sangat ingin menemuinya. Kris takut namja mungil itu pingsan atau malah lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan saat melihat sosok buruk rupa Kris. Jadi Kris menyuruh Kyu dan Xiumin lah yang menyambut kedatangan Suho itu.

"Annyeonghaseo Mr. Choi, silahkan masuk!" Sapa Xiumin dengan seramah mungkin.

"Tidak perlu aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bocah ini saja." Siwon menghempaskan Suho ke arah Kyu.

"Hei bisakah kau lebih manusiawi sedikit,dia ini adikmu kau tau!" ujar Kyu yang tidak suka dengan sikap Siwon yang menutnya dan menurut semua orang sangat tidak terpuji itu.

"Cih…apa perdulimu, aku pergi!" dan dengan itu Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari Rumah Kris.

"Gwaencana?" Tanya Kyu yang mendengar Suho yang berada disebelahnya terisak.

"Uljima! Wu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." Ujar Xiumin lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku,buktinya dia membeliku." Ucap Suho disela isakannya.

"Percayalah Wu orang yang baik,dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu!" Kali ini Kyu yang berusaha menenangkan namja mungil itu.

Meski Kyu belum genap 1 bulan berada di sini tapi Kyu,tau kalau Wu adalah orang yang baik,meski terkadang dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Ayo ku antar kekamarmu!" Xiumin menuntun Suho menuju kamarnya.

Suho langsung mengurung dirinya dikamar,dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menangis diatas kasur sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal . suho benar-benar takut sekarang (bukan takut karna wujud monster Kris,melihat Kris saja belum.) dia takut dijadikan budak sex atau semacamnya karena yang ada difikiran Suho adalah orang yang membelinya itu pasti punya maksud buruk padanya.

Kris sangat terkejut saat melihat sikap Suho yang sarat akan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran ,ini sama sekali tidak Kris prediksi sebelumnya.

Kris tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghampiri Suho,tapi dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat ini,Tujuan kris membeli Suho adalah agar dia bahagia bukanya menangis seperti ini.

"GA!" Pekik Suho dengan suara paraunya.

Kris menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskanya perlahan. "Bukalah pintunya,aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sungguh!" Kris berbicara dengan sangat lembut Agar suho percaya padanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya denganmu,kau telah membeliku dari hyeongku dan k au telah menjadikan ku seorang pesakitan,apa kau fikir aku akan mempercayaimu hah?"

Dan sungguh Kris merasa ditampar dengan sangat keras saat mendengar perkataan Suho. Kris tidak bermaksud membuat Suho menjadi seorang pesakitan (tahanan). Kris hanya ingin melindungi Suho dari hyeongnya dan dari semua orang yang ingin menyakitinya.

"Wu!" seseorang mengintrupsi Kris dari acara melamunnya.

"Apa Kyu?" Tanya Kris dengan suara yang lemah.

"mungkin sebaiknya kau biarkan saja dulu,sepertinya dia butuh sendiri dan istirahat." Usul Kyu.

Krispun mengangguk dan kembali kekamarnya,mungkin dengan membiarkan suho sendiri akan membuatnya lebih tenang. Itulah yang ada difikiran Kris.

Saat makan malampun Suho masih tetap mengurung dirinya dikamar dan itu membuat Kris khawatir karena Suho belum makan apapun dari dia datang. Kris memutuskan kembali kekamar suho.

""Hei kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Kris pada Suho setelah sebelumya mengetuk pintu kamar Suho.

"Ani!" tegas Suho.

Kris menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar dia tidak meledak.

"kau tau aku membelimu agar kau bisa menjadi temanku, menjadi teman Wu si buruk rupa." Ujar Kris.

"Tidak mau aku mau pulang!" Suho menjawab dengan berteriak.

"kau ingin pulang ketempat hyeongmu yang telah menjualmu padaku? Apa kau tidak berfikir mungkin saja dia akan menjualmu ketempat prostitusi saat kau pulang kerumahnya!" emosi Kris meledak.

Brak..

Terdengar sesuatu menghantam pintu dengan keras dari dalam kamar,dan Kris tau Suho sangat marah padanya.

"jangan men-judge orang se-enakmu!" protes Suho.

"mianhae aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Kris benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya.

"GA! GA!" jerit Suho.

Kris kembali mengalah dia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Suho percaya padanya,kalau dia bukanlah orang jahat. Hanya seorang yang ingin melindungi Suho dan membuatnya bahagia.

Dan kalian tau ini adalah awal yang buruk untuk memulai sebuah hubungan.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan 2 dini hari dan Kris benar-benar merasa tersiksa karena dia tidak bisa tidur, mungkin ini efek dari rasa gelisah dan bersalahnya pada Suho. Kris bangkit dari tidurnya,dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Kris membuka kulkas dan mengambil 1 cup ramyeon,dia membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan air panas dari dispenser.

"Xiumin kaukah itu?" Tanya Kris saat dia merasakan ada seseorang dibelakanya.

1 detik…2 detikk hening tidak ada jawaban dan, Kris tau kalau orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu adalah Suho. Orang yang sedari tadi mengurung dirinya didalam kamar.

Kris menghela nafasnya,dia berbalik dengan sangat perlahan agar Suho tidak terlalu terkejut melihat wajahnya yang buruk rupa itu.

Suho hanya bisa menutup mulutnya saat melihat sosok Kris.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga dan melihat ku!"

TBC,…

Oke yong pasti menyebalkan karena mengcut ficnya menggantung,dan karena Krisho mometnya,masih belum ada,tapi yong janji fic depan bakal ada krisho momentnya dan banyak.

Ini ffnya udah yong lanjut!

Terimakasih yang udah reviews,dan maaf yong bikin siwon jadi penjahat disini karena itu sudah msk dikerangka awal Yong.

Maaf juga karena yong tdk bisa balas reviews kalian satu-satu,tapi yong sangt sangat berterimakasih bagi semua yang udah reviews.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida…!

Reviews juseyo….! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairytale: Beauty and The Beast chap 2**

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Main Cast : Kris ,Suho**

**Other Cast : Exo member, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon Lee Soo Man**

**Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**

.

.

.

**Happy reading…. ^^ !**

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga dan,melihatku!"

Suho hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya,saat melihat sosok monster yang ada dihadapanya. Suho ingin berteriak,sangat ingin tapi,entah kenapa tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri hingga jeritan itu tidak keluar.

"Jangan takut,aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" Ujar Kris saat melihat Suho mundur dua langkah.

"Kkkau?" Suho masih menutup mulutnya.

"Ya,aku buruk rupa,aku seorang monster!" Kris tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Itu bukan topeng yang sengaja kau pakai kan?" tanya Suho takut-takut,karena bagaimanapun sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu memang menyeramkan.

"Kalau ini sebuah topeng aku akan sangat senang,aku akan melompat-lompat dan bersenandung dengan riang." Jawab Kris.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa... Ommo!" Suho kembali meneutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya,sepertinya namja mungil kita ini belum mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"Jika aku katakan ini adalah ulah seorang penyihir apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang diabuat seperti sebuah candaan.

"Aku percaya pada sihir tapi,penyihir aku meragukannya." Jawab Suho menanggapi pertanyaan Kris dengan serius membuat Kris ingin tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kris "kau belum makan apapun dari kau datang."

"Um~ sedikit!" Aku Suho yang di sambut suara yang berasal dari perutnya yang belum diisi apapun seharian ini.

Kris tertawa renyah saat mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari perut Suho,lalu berkata "Sepertinya kau benar-benar lapar!"

Suho hanya bisa menunduk mendengar kata-kata Kris. Jelas Suho malu karna bunyi yang berasal dari perutnya itu.

"Ini,makanlah!" Kris menyodorkan cup ramyeonnya pada Suho.

"Go.. gomawo!" Suho berterima kasih sambil mengambil cup ramyeon dari tangan Kris dengan sedikit ragu. Mungkin namja mungil kita masih sedikit takut pada Kris.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kris sambil mengambil ramyeon dari dalam kulkas.

"Ne. Aku marah padamu. Sangat marah." Jawab Suho dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Chonchoni meogeo! (makannya pelan-pelan),kau bisa tersedak!" Kris memperingatkan Suho agar makan lebih pelan.

"Aku membencimu karena kau telah membeliku dari hyeong ku dan..." Suho menggantung kalimatnya .

"dan apa?" Kris menuangkan air panas dari dispenser pada cup ramyeonnya.

"Dan ku fikir kau adalah orang yang jahat,seorang ajushi genit yang ingin menjadikan ku sebagai budak Sexnya!" Aku Suho dengan nada pelan tapi,masih bisa didengar oleh Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya saat mendengar apa yang Suho katakan. Sungguh pemikiran Suho terlalau jauh jika Kris ingin menjadikannya seorang budak sex,atau mungkin Krislah yang tidak berfikir sejauh itu,dia hanya percaya apa yang difikirkannya. Bahwa Suho akan lebih bahagia hidup tanpa hyeongnya.

"Tapi kemudian aku tau,kau adalah orang yang baik saat kau tidak mendobrak pintu itu dan memaksa masuk!" Ujar Suho,yang membuat hati Kris merasa tenang.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Suho dengan lekat.

"Jujur saja aku masih sedikit marah padamu!" Jujur Suho.

"Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman karena ya,kau tau maksud ku!" Kris membalikan tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin menerima tatapan iba dari Suho, dia tidak ingin dikasihani karena itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan juga melukai harga dirinya. Tapi,kemudian Kris berfikir rasa iba mungkin lebih baik daripada tidak suka,mungkin dari rasa iba itu perasaan Suho bisa berubah pada Kris, berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang dapat mematahkan kutukannya. Berubah menjadi perasaan yang bernama cinta.

"Iya aku tau maksudmu,sendiri itu memang menyakitkan" Ujar Suho yang sepertinya sangat mengerti dengan perasaan Kris.

"Siapa namamu?" Kris menanyakan nama Suho,meski sebenarnya dia tau nama Suho,tapi bukankah tidak sopan jika tidak menanyakan hal itu pada orang yang baru kau temui.

"Ku fikir kau tau!"Suho menatap Kris yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disebrangnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau. Hyeongmu selalu memanggilmu dengan nama white rose." Bohong Kris.

"Namaku Choi Joon Myeon kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Suho." Suho memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Wu!" Kris ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

Setelahnya hening. Suho hanya mengaduk-ngaduk ramyeonnya yang tinggal kuahnya saja menggunakan sumpitnya,sementara Kris tengah sibuk memikirkan bahan pembicaraan Kris tidak ingin obrolan mereka berakhir begitu saja.

"Rumah ini hanya dihuni oleh aku,Xiumin dan Kyu,kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut sesi belajarku dengan Kyu,dia adalah tutor ku." Oceh Kris.

"Tutor?" Suho memiringkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah tidak mengerti yang imut,yang membuat jantung Kris berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ne tutor,atau mungkin lebih tepat jika ku panggil saem, kau taukan mahluk buruk rupa sepertiku tidak akan diterima disekolah manapun." Jawab Kris yang sedikit melebar dari pertanyaan Suho.

"Memang umurmu berapa?" Suho kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Sepertinya kita seumuran,sekarang aku berumur 17 tahun." Jawab Kris.

"tapi aku baru 16 tahun." Suho tersenyum lembut pada Kris membuat Kris merasa tenang dengan senyuman Suho itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus memanggilku hyeong." Canda Kris.

"Sepertinya!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya. "lalu dimana orang tuamu?"

Oh itu adalah pertanyaan yang Kris tidak ingin dia dengar dari mulut siapapun. Haruskah Kris mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalau Eomanya pergi meninggalkanya dan memilih hidup dengan orang lain ketimbang anak dan suaminya. Haruskah Kris mengatakan kalau dia juga sekarang dicampakan oleh appanya. Haruskah Kris mengatakan itu semua pada Suho?

"Dad adalah orang yang menyukai hal-hal normal!" Jawab Kris dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Suho mengangguk kecil,dia tau apa yang dimaksud Kris. Dia sangat tau karena dia juga mengalaminya walau sedikit berbeda. Suho tau kalau dirinya dan Kris adalah orang-orang yang tidak pernah diinginkan.

"Jadi apa kau mau ikut dalam sesi belajar kami?" Tanya Kris.

"ne,mengingat aku tidak akan punya kegiatan lain,aku menerima tawaranmu." Jawab Suho. "Lalu jam berapa besok kita akan mulai?"

Kris terlihat berfikir sejenak. Dia terlihat sedang menimang-nimang apa yang seharusnya dia katakan. Menyebutkan jam biasa atau dia menyebutkan jam baru yang bisa membuatnya lebih cepat bertemu dengan Suho.

"Jam 9" jawab Kris,sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Suho.

"Baiklah jam 9!" Suho melangkahkan kakinya kedapur,membuang kuah dalam cup ramyeonnya ke bak cuci lalu membuang cup ramyeonya ke tong sampah.

"Besok dihalaman belakang jam 9!" Kris mengingatkan suho kembali.

"Ne arraseo. Jaljayo!"

"jaljayo!"

Suhopun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup,barulah Kris mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya,dia berlari mengitari meja makan dan menarikan tarian binatang yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Kris bangun pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum matahari menampakan dirinya. Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedkit berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun,dia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyu dengan sangat tidak berperasaan alias brutal. Membuat sipemilik kamar terbangun dan menggerutu kesal karna jam tidurnya terganggu.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyu dengan suara khas bangun tidur yang sedikit serak.

"Dia akan datang Kyu. Dia akan datang!" Ujar Kris yang semakin gencar mengetuk pintu.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyu sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Suho dia akan datang ke sesi belajar kita!" Ujar Kris dengan riang.

"Suho? Nuggu?" Kyu mengerutkan alisnya saat kris menyebutkan nama yang baru didengarnya.

"Joon Myeon, choi Joon Myeon !" ralat Kris.

"Itu bagus tapi,bukankah sesi belajar kita 5 atau 6 jam lagi?" ujar Kyu tidak yakin,karena dia tidak bisa melihat jam. Lagipula jam beker yang dia pasang di jam 6 juga belum berbunyi.

"Sebenarnya sekitar 3 setengah jam lagi karena aku bilang kita akan mulai jam 9." Aku Kris sambil memasang cengiran bodohnya.

"baiklah,sekarang kau pergilah dari kamarku,aku ingin tidur lagi!"

Brak..

Kyu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tidak pelan,membuat Kris melonjak kaget dan mengumpat.

"Ya! Kau harus membantuku!" Kris kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Kyu. Sebenarnya kalau Kris mau dia dapat dengan mudah mendobrak pintu kamar Kyu dan menghancurkannya,tapi Kris tidak ingin kehilangan tutor sebaik Kyu,lagipula Kris sudah menganggap Kyu sebagai hyeongnya sendiri.

"Pelajari saja tentang logaritma. pagi ini kita akan mempelajari itu." Teriak Kyu yang sepertinya sudah tau apa yang dimaksud bantuanya oleh Kris.

"Gomawo lanjutkan lagi tidurmu!"

Kris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Xiumin,tanggapan dari Xiumin jauh lebih baik dari Kyu. Xiumin menyimak apa yang Kris mau tentang menu makan siangnya yang harus Xiumin buat. Sesuatu yang tidak berkuah,tidak ribet cara memakanya dan tidak perlu menggunakan banyak peralatan makan. Kris tidak mau membuat dirinya malu dengan menjatuhkan alat makan atau menumpahkan kuah makanannya saat di meja makan nanti.

Setelah mengatakan apa yang dia mau,Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya,karena Kris masih sedikit mengantuk tapi,Kris tidak punya waktu untuk tidur lagi dia harus mempelajari rumus-rumus logaritma yang rumit,dia tidak mau terlihat bodoh didepan Suho,setidaknya Kris berusaha mengimbangi namja mungil yang mendapatkan beasiswa disekolahnya terdahulu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka 9,Kris sudah duduk manis dikursinya,dia terlihat rapi dengan kemeja coklat dan jeans warna putihnya. Mahluk buruk rupa yang rapi.

"Anyeong Wu!" sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Kris .

Kris mendongak dan melihat siapa yang telah menyapanya. Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat sosok namja mungil yang mengenakan baju warna biru muda dan di padu dengan sweeter berwarna putih tersenyum kearahnya. Sungguh Kris tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya saat melihat seseorang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Anyeong Suho!" Kris balas menyapa Suho.

Tidak lama setelah kedatangan Suho Kyu datang.

"Coba tebak siapa yang ikut bergabung dengan sesi belajar kita hari ini?"Kris bertanya pada Kyu.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyu dengan nada yang dibuat sepenasaran mungkin,walau sebenarnya Kyu sudah sangat tau siapa yang Kris maksud.

"Suho dia disini!" Jawab Kris riang.

"Itu bagus!" kata Kyu "Selamat datang di sesi belajar kami Suho-ssi,semoga kau bisa mencairkan suasana karena ya,berdua saja dengan Wu terasa sangat membosankan." Canda Kyu.

Suho terkikik geli saat mendengarnya "ya semoga saja Kyu-ssi!"

Suhopun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kris,Kyu memulai pelajarannya,dengan menjelaskan beberapa soal pada Kris dan Suho,tapi Kris tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang kyu katakan. Dia malah lebih fokus menatap wajah serius Suho,yang terlihat menggemaskan dimata Suho menulis beberapa penjelasan benar-benar menikmati hal itu.

.

.

_Beberapa minggu kemudian_

.

.

"Akh...!"

Pagi ini rumah Kris diguncang oleh sebuah teriakan yang melengking membuat para penghuni rumah berlarian menuju asal suara. Kris berlari dengan selimut yang tergulung di tubuhnya,Xiumin berlari sambil membawa wajan yang berisi nasi goreng yang masih mengepul,sementara Kyu berlari sambil menabrak beberapa barang. Mereka menemukan Suho yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu diluar jendela.

"Apa? ada apa?" Kris bertanya dengan panik.

"Apa kau melihat hantu?" tanya Xiumin yang sama paniknya dengan Kris.

"Apa ada pencuri?" Kyu ikut bertanya,tentu dia juga panik.

"Ani!" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya imut membuat Xiumin dan Kris merubah ekspresinya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berteriak seperti tadi?" Tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Salju sudah turun hyeong!" Ujar suho riang.

"memang kenapa kalau salju sudah turun?" Kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya.

"Aku senang saja berarti sebentar lagi natal!" Jawab Suho dengan ekspresi yang imut menurut Kris dan Xiumin.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan saat natal?"tanya Kris penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku hanya senang karena tiap natal akan ada pohon natal besar di tengh kota dengan lampu yang berkilauan." jawab Suho dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya.

"Maaf tapi kau tidak bisa berkunjung kesana natal ini." Dengan sangat menyesal Kris mengucapkan kata kata itu. Ya selama ini Suho tidak pernah Kris biarkan keluar rumah,Kris terlalu takut kalau Suho tidak pernah kembali kerumahnya kalau dia membiarkan Suho keluar.

"Tidak masalah!" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya,lalu berlari keluar menghambur ke hamparan salju putih bersih yang menutupi halaman depan rumah Kris. Suho berlari sambil berputar-putar disana,senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajah Suho. Kris dan Xiumin ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Suho . kris melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Suho dan menyelimutkan selimut yang dikenakanya tadi,pada tubuh mungil suho,yang hanya menggunakan piyama bergambar domba.

"Ou!" Suho memekik kaget saat Kris menyelimuinya.

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat!" ujar Kris dengan tangan yang masih berada dipundak suho.

"Gomawo Wu!" Suho berterimakasih dengan wajah yang bersemu merah,entah karena dia merasa dingin atau karena perbuatan Kris.

"Kalian masuklah,kita sarapan dulu,dan ku fikir kalian harus menggunakan baju yang lebih pantas." Teriak Kyu dari dalam rumah.

"Baju yang lebih pantas?" Suho mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung yang terlihat imut dimata Kris.

Kris terlihat berfikir sejenak lalu dia berkata "mungkin sesuatu yang menutupi seluruh tubuhmu dan membuatmu terlihat seperti ulat bulu."

Dan Suho hanya terkikik geli saat mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

Setelah sarapan dan mengganti baju mereka dengan 'pakaian yang lebih pantas' menurut Kyu. Kris dan Suho melangkahkan kaki mereka ke halaman belakang yang lebih luas dari halaman depan untuk bermain.

"Hari ini aku bilang pada Kyu kalau kita libur." Kata Kris pada Suho. "jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Bisakah kita membuat boneka salju?" tanya Suho pada Kris. "Aku tidak pernah punya seorang pun yang bisa ku ajak membuat boneka salju."

"baiklah, apa kau tau cara membuatnya?" tanya Kris yang sekarang berjongkok dan mulai membuat bola salju.

Suho menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban kalau dia tidak tau.

"Begini,kau buat bola salju seperti ini!" Kris menunjukan bola salju yang ada ditanganya yang berbulu. "dan bagian paling sulit dari pembuatan bola salju ini adalah-" Ucapan Kris terhenti saat sebuah bola salju mendarat dengan manis dikepalanya.

"Upsss!" Suho menutup mulutnya dan memasang wajah bersalah pada Kris.

"Baru aku mau bilang kalau bagian tersulit dari pembuatan boneka salju ini adalah jangan melemparkan bola salju kecil itu padaku!" Kris menyelesaikan katakatanya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Lagi bola salju mendarat di kepala Kris,dan yang melempar hanya tersenyum dan memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Kris menyeringai lalu melemparkan bola salju yang ada ditanganya kearah Suho. Dan terjadilah peperangan bola salju yang sedikit brutal dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Kris.

"Baiklah Wu kita mulai membuat boneka saljunya!"ajak Suho.

"Ayo!" Kris mengangguk.

Suho membuat sebuah bola salju dengan tanganya yang memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih dan menyodorkannya pada Kris,kris mengambil bola salju itu dari tangan Suho dan mulai menggulingkannya diatas salju. perlahan tapi pasti bola salju yang Kris gulingkan semakin besar, dan Kris menghentikan acara menggulingkan bola saljunya saat ukurannya dirasa cukup untuk menjadi bagian bawah dari boneka saljunya.

"Kau melakukannya seperti ini?" tanya Suho sambil menggulingkan bola salju kecil yang baru dibuatnya.

"benar tapi,kau harus menggulingkannya kerah lain juga,kalau tidak,nanti malah akan jadi bolu gulung." Ujar Kris sambil berjalan menghampiri Suho untuk membantu namja mungil itu menggulingkan bola saljunya yang mulai membesar.

"Ku rasa ini cukup,karena bagian tengah harus cukup besar tapi, harus bisa kau angkat seperti ini." Ujar Kris sambil mengangkat bola salju yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari bola salju pertama dan menaruhnya di atas bola salju pertama.

Kris dan Suho kembali membuat bola Salju yang ke tiga dan menumpuknya kembali. Mereka tidak membuat boneka saljunya hanya satu karna Suho bilang tidak boleh ada lagi yang sendirian karena itu menyakitkan dan Kris setuju dengan itu .

Tapi Kris tidak sendiri lagi sekarang. Dia punya Xiumin,dia punya Kyu dan dia punya Suho seseorang yang menjadi harapanya untk mematahkan kutukannya.

"Wu?" panggil Suho saat mereka selesai membuat boneka salju.

"Ne?" Kris memandang ke arah Suho.

"Gomawo jeongmal gomawo!"

"untuk?"

"karena kau telah menemaniku membuat boneka salju dan untuk semuanya."

"Apapun itu asal kau bahagia aku akan melakukannya."

"gomawo wu,kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki."

Suho melangkahkan kakinya dan memeluk merasa beruntung,sangat beruntung karena sekarang dia punya seseorang yang bisa dia ajak berbagi. Dengan senang hati Kris balas memeluk Suho. Ini adalah kali pertama Kris mendapat pelukan daei orang lainsetelah dia bertransformasi. Jika saat ini Kris sedang bermimpi maka dia berharap tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpi indahnya itu,dan dia juga berharap tidak akan ada orang yang membangunkannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mf yong baru bisa update,kemaren Yong sibuk soalnya,dan yong minta maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan.

Jeongmal jeoseonghamnida!

Akh jangan lupa baca ff yong yang judulnya 'miracles in desember' ia…

Hehehe promo!

Gomawo udah baca!

Reviews juseyo! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Farytale : Beauty and The Beast**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Main Cast : Kris ,Suho**

**Other Cast : Exo member, Cho Kyuhyun,Choi siwon,Lee Soo Man**

**Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Saat ini Kris,Kyu dan,Xiumin sedang berada diruang tengah. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pernak-pernik pohon natal yang baru Kris beli,Xiumin sedang sibuk memasangkan lampu warna-warni pada pohon natalnya,sementara Kyu sedang sibuk mengeluarkan malaikat-malaikat mungil dari dalam plastik kemasannya,dan Kris dia sedang sibuk menggantungkan gantungan berbentuk bola berwarna hijau dan merah pada pohon natalnya.

"Pohon natal!" Pekik Suho yang berada di atas tangga,dia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Aku sengaja membelinya agar kita bisa merayakan natal!" Ujar Kris dengan riang.

Suho berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang menghias pohon natal tu,dia mengambil sebuah gantungan berbentuk malaikat mungil yang tadi Kyu keluarkan dari plastik pembungkusnya,lalu menggantungkannya sambil berkata "ohh….. malaikat mungil ini benar-benar manis!"

"ne,manis sepertimu!" bisik Kris ditelnaga Suho,yang sukses membuat pipi namja mungil itu merona merah.

Suho menyenggol lengan Kris sebagai tanda protesnya,dia menundukan kepalanya juga agar Kris tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang terlukis manis di pipi mulus Suho.

Xumin yang melihat kejadian itu mengulas senyumnya,dia lalu menyenggol lengan Kyu,dan mengajak namja bermarga Cho itu untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah. Ingatkan Kris untuk berterima kasih pada dua namja yang telah memberinya kesempatan agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Suho,dan ingatkan dia juga agar berterimakasih pada Chen karena ide pohon natal ini berasal darinya. Kris tidak salah memilih untuk menjadikan penyihir yang telah mengutuknya menjadi mahluk buruk rupa itu sebagai penasehat pribadnya,karena Chen telah banyak membantu,terutama dalam hubungannya dengan Suho.

"Oh neomu yeppeo!"Ujar Suho sambil menatap pohon natal yang berkelap-kelip,efek dari lampu warna-warni yang Xiumin pasang tadi.

"Kau benar,ini memang indah!" Kris mengulas senyumnya.

"Apa itu bunga mawar?" Tanya Suho sambil menunjuk sebuah bunga mawar putih yang berada disebuah vas bunga bening didekat tv.

"ne,Xiumin baru membelinya. dia bilang rumah ini butuh sentuhan keindahan." Jawab Kris.

Suho menyentuh bunga mawar putih itu dengan jari mungilnya,dan entah kenapa Kris seperti melihat sebuah rona merah menghiasi pipi Suho dan,hal itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Sepertinya kau punya kenangan dengan bunga mawar." Tebak Kris.

Suho tersenyum lalu berkata "Kau tau Wu dulu aku pernah menyukai seseorang di sekolah ku!"

Dan entah kenapa hati Kris terasa sakit seperti ada sebuah anak panah yang melesat dan menembus hatinya. Disisi lain Kris juga merasa penasaran akan seseorang yang pernah Suho sukai. Suho bilang di sekolahnya terdahulukan yang artinya sekolah Kris juga.

Apa dia mengenal orang itu?

Apa dia orang yang popular?

Apa dia kaya?

Apa dia terlihat sangat tampan?

Dan mash banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kris.

"Seperti apa dia?" Kris bertanya.

"Sempurna!" Suho tertawa. "Tipikal sosok namja yang akan kau sukai,tampan,popular,kaya dan dia juga terlihat pintar."

Kris memalingkan wajahnya,dia benar-benar merasa buruk rupa sekarang.

"Aku heran,kenapa orang-orang selalu menilai orang lain dari penampilannya,padahal penampilan fisik yang terlihat sempurna belum tentu punya hati yang sempurna juga."

Kris tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Suho. Ternyata Chen benar bahwa masih ada orang yang melihat seseorang bukan dari penampilan luarnya tetapi hatinya.

"Siapa namja beruntung yang kau sukai itu?"

"Kris,Krs Wu. Namanya terdengar keren bukan?"

Kris tersedak ludahnya sendri,tidak salah dengarkah dia? Bahwa orang yang Suho sukai adalah dirnya. Kris melipat tanganya di dada berusaha menyembunyikan semua perasaan yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Jadi kau menyukai namja bernama Kris itu karena dia tampan,popular dan kaya?"

Suho tertawa seakan dia menyadari betapa drinya terlihat seperti seseorang yang benar-benar picik.

"Bukan hanya itu,aku menyukainya karena dia juga terlihat sangat percaya diri dan mampu mengutarakan apa yang sedang dia rasakan pada siapapun,dan seperti yang kau tau Wu aku bukan seorang murid yang popular jadi dia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan ku,kecuali….." Suho menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kecuali?" ulang Kris dengan nada sedkit menuntut.

"Kecuali malam itu tapi,itu konyol!"

"Tidak ceritakan pada ku!" pinta sebenarnya dia tau kejadian yang terjadi malam itu.

"Saat itu aku sedang membantu panitia pesta dansa dengan menjadi seorang penjaga pintu,sebenarnya aku benci disana,tapi jika kau seorang murid beasiswa maka hal itu sangat disarankan. Kris saat itu berada di sana dengan namja chingunya yang bernama Sehun seorang penyhir yang menakutkan. Penyihr itu terlihat marah pada Kris dia masuk meninggalkanya,tanpa ku sadari dia ada disamping ku dengan sekuntum bunga mawar putih ditangannya. Aku ingat saat itu aku berfikiir,aku akan sangat bahagia kalau Kris mau memberikan bunga itu padaku,dan ajaibnya dia memberikanya padaku!" jelas suho panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Um~!" Suho mengangguk "Aku tau itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Kris tapi,untuk ku itu sangat berarti,karena dia adalah orang pertama yang memberiku sebuah bunga."

"Apa kau sesenang itu?"

"Awalnya aku merasa sangat senang aku meniumi bunga mawar putih itu dan menghirup wanginya,tapi setelah melihatnya bersikap kejam pada seorang murid aku benar-benar kecewa padanya,aku tau dia nakal tapi,hari itu dia keterlaluan. Dia boleh tampan secara fisik tapi,hatinya benar-benar menyesal telah menyukai seseorang hanya karena dia tampan!"

Mendengar kata-kata Suho barusan Kris jadi benar-benar merasa pantas untuk mendapat semua ini. Kutukan yang membuat dirinya menjadi sosok buruk rupa seperti hatinya, kutukan yang telah menyadarkanya bahwa kecantikan fisik bukanlha segalanya.

Malam ini butiran salju kembali turun,dan membuat semuanya menjadi putih. Kris,Kyu,Suho dan,Xiumin sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah,sambil menyantap kudapan khas natal seperti kue jahe,cookies coklat dan lain-lain yang telah Xiumin siapkan tadi. Sesekali mereka terlihat bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Kalian tau mereka seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Malam semakin larut Kyu dan,Xiumin memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar mereka dan tidur,tapi tidak dengan Suho,dia malah melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan menatap Kristal-kristal salju yang turun dengan perlahan. Suho mengulurkan tangannya menangkap sebutir Kristal salju yang terasa dingin ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" "Tanya Kris, "Tidakkah kau merasa dingin?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat salju-salju itu turun lebih dekat." Jawab Suho.

sejenak mereka terdiam dan menikmati turunnya butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

"Wu apa keinginanmu di natal ini?" Suho bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari butiran salju yang turun.

"Aku hanya berharap kutukan ini bisa dipatahkan." Jawab Kris. "Ku sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin semua orang bahagia,Kyu hyeong bisa melihat lagi,Xiumin hyeong bisa bertemu keluarganya,aku juga berharap hyeongku bisa berubah menjadi seeorang yang lebih baik. Lalu untuk mu,aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Apapun itu!" Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkinkah nama Suho diambil dari kata Suhorajo?" Tanya Kris.

"Suhorajo?" Suho mengarahkan pandanganya pada Kris dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ne,Suhorajo yang berarti seorang guardian atau pelindung!"

"Na? Guardian? Oh jangnan hajima! (jangan bercanda)"

"Jangnan anindae (tidak bercanda),kau memang seorang guardian Suho,karena kau selalu memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu baru dirimu!"

Suho hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya,dia tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk menanggai pernyataan Kris,yang pasti dia merasa senang Kris menganggapnya seperti seorang guardian,tapi untuk Suho sebenarnya Kris lah yang seorang guardian,karena dia telah merubah kehidupanya menjadi lebih baik.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 2 pagi,kris masih belum tidur,dia teringat tentang keinginan Suho tadi,membuat Kyu dapat melihat lagi dan mempertemukan Xiumin dengan keluarganya. Kris mengambil cermin pemberian Chen,Kris berfikir mungkin Chen bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk membantu Kyu dan Xiumin.

"Aku ingin melihat Chen!" Kris berkata pada cermin dihadapanya.

Tidak lama bayangan Chen muncul,seperti biasa dia selalu mengembangkan senyumnya saat bertemu dengan Kris.

"Bagaimana rencana pohon natalnya,berhasil?" Tanya Chen.

"Seperti rencana-rencanamu sebelumnya yang tidak pernah gagal." Jawab Kris. "Chen bisakah kau melakukan sihir lain selain mengubah seseorang menjadi monster?"

"Sihir lain?" Chen mengerutkan dahinya,sepertinya Chen tidak mengerti dengan 'sihir lain' yang dimaksud Kris.

"Sebuah sihir untuk menolong orang!"

"Memang siapa yang ingin kau tolong?"

"Keluargaku!"

Chen menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,dia terlihat bingung dan bertanya "keluargamu yang kau maksud itu Appamu?"

"Bukan,tapi Kyu dan Xiumin. Aku sadar mereka disini karena dibayar oleh dad tapi,mereka telah bersikap baik padaku,bahkan Xiumin masih bersikap baik padaku padahal dulu aku selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Jadi setidaknya aku ingin melakuan sesuatu untuk mereka"

"KAu tau kau sudah berubah Wu,lalu apa yang kau inginkan untuk mereka?"

"Bisakah kau membuat Kyu bisa melihat lagi dan,membuat Xiumin bertemu dengan keluarganya?"

"Itu perkara gampang!"

"Jinjja?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya,dengan catatan kau harus mematahkan kutukanmu,karena kau tau menyihir sesuatu atau merubah sesuatu dengan sihir harus ada alasannya,dan aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan sihir pada mereka saat ini."

"tidak bisakah,merka bersikap baik padaku dijadikan alasan?"

"Tidak Wu!"

"Mematahkan kutukan ku akan terasa sangat sulit Chen,Suho hanya menganggap ku sebagi seorang sahabat tidak lebih,dan aku yakin dia tidak akan menyukai mahluk buruk rupa sepertiku!"

"Bukankah Suho berbeda,dia tidak melihat seseorang dari penampilannya melainkan hatinya, kau sendiri tau itu!"

"Tapi…"

"kau tau Wu hatimu sudah berubah menjadi lebih peka dan memperhatikan sekitarmu, aku yakin kau akan lulus dari ujian ku ini,meskipun kemungkinan gagalnya tetap ada."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan musim telah berganti…

Saat ini Kris terlihat sedang mondar-mandir dikamarnya seperti sebuah setrikaan,dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Haruskah dia melakukan apa yang Chen sarankan,mengajak Suho keluar dan berkencan. Kris tidak gila dia masih waras dan masih buruk rupa,dan Chen dia tentu saja sangat cerdik, tenang Kris tidak akan menggemparkan dunia luar meskipun dia keluar malam ini,alasannya karena malam ini para monster dan hantu berkeliaran memenuhi kota. Ya ini adalah malam Halloween jadi Kris tidak perlu khawatir dengan penampilanya. Dia bisa menjadi seorang yang normal.

Tok..tok…tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kris.

"Masuk!"

"Wu apa kau sibuk" Tanya Suho yang sekarang sudah masuk kekamar Kris.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"malam ini bisakah kita pergi keluar?" Tanya Suho ragu-ragu.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Ternyata Kris tidak perlu repot-repot meminta Suho untuk keluar dengannya malam ini,,karena nyatanya malah namja mungil itu yang mengajak Kris untuk keluar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa,kau taukan aku buruk-"

"Jangan mengatai dirimu sendiri Wu aku tidak suka!" potong Suho.

"Mian,,,mian..!" Kris meminta maaf.

Ya Suho memang tidak pernah suka saat mendengar Kris mengatai dirinya sendiri,sebagai mahluk yang buruk rupa,karena menurut Suho Kris tidak menghargai dirinya sendiri jika berkata seperti itu.

"tapi apa tidak apa-apa aku keluar sana,kau tau maksudku kan?"Kris bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin yang dibuat-buat.

"kau tidak akan jadi bahan berita wu,dan hari ini kau juga akan merasa normal,hari ini adalah Halloween,jadi kau tidak perlu kawatir Wu!"

.

.

.

Malampun datang,Kris mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam untuk kostumnya, dia juga menyisir rambut-rambut yang ada di tubuhnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Kris menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mengerikan,dia memang terlihat mengerikan namun disaat yang bersamaan dia terlihat rapi,sesuai seperti yang dia inginkan.

"Wu kau sudah siap?" Tanya Xiumin yang menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu.

"Ne,aku sudah siap." Kris melangkahkan kakinya mengekor Xiumin keruang tengah.

Kris tertegun saat melihat sosok Suho,namja mungil itu terlihat sangat pas mengenakan kemeja warna putihnya,dan dia terlihat Cute dengan surai kemerahannya. Kris tau kalau Suho memang cute dan punya wajah angelic yang manis tapi Kris tidak menyangka kalau Suho akan terlihat sangat cute seperti sekarang. Mungkinkah namja mungil itu juga bertransformasi seperti Kris,hanya saja Suho tidak bertransformasi menjadi sosok buruk rupa seperti Kris melainkan bertansformasi menjadi sosok malaikat mungil yang cute. Dan Kris benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho.

"Kajja Wu!" ajak Suho sembari mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ne kajja!" Kris meraih tangan mungil suho dan menggenggamnya dengan erat dengan tang besar dan berbulunya.

.

.

.

Kris dan suho menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pesta yang diadakan ditaman kota,disana terlihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang asik berdansa diiringi lantunan musik waltz. Ini adalah kali pertama Kris datang ke pesta dengan alunan music seperti ini,biasanya dia akan mendatangi pesta-pesta yang menyuguhkan alunan music bertempo up beat dan berdansa gila-gilaan bersama teman-temannya. Awalnya Kris merasa aneh dengan suasana pesta itu,namun lama kelamaan Kris merasa kalu suasana pesta menyenangkan dan romantic,Lihatlha para pasangan yang sedang berdansa sambil berpelukan itu.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Kris sambil mengulurkan tangan berbulunya.

"Tapi aku tidak tau caranya berdansa waltz Wu!" tolak Suho halus.

"Itu mudah,kau hanya perlu meraih tanganku!" kris tersenyum lembut.

Dengan ragu Suho meraih tangan Kris lalu berkata. "Setelah ini apa?"

"Taruh lenganmu satunya lagi di pundak ku!" titah Kris.

"Seperti ini?" Suho meletakan tanganya dipundak Kris.

"ne dan tangan ku…" Kris meletakan tangan nya dipinggang ramping Suho,lalu mulai mengajarinya langkah-langkah sederhana waltz. "Maju,samping tutup kaki!"

Namun sepertinya Suho tidak berhasil memahaminya karena langkahnya salah terus dan malah menginjak kaki Kris.

"Sini!" Kris menarik Suho lebih dekat dari seharusnya,hingga mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan daripada berdansa. Suho tidak marah atau menolak,dia menuruti semua intruksi kris. Kris berharap Suho tidak akan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat karena jarak Suho dan Kris sangat-sangat dekat . kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan mengajari Suho lagi. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan akhirnya Suho bisa melakukannya dengan benar,mereka berdansa dengan wajah yang berseri,Kris membawa Suho kedakam putaran-putaran kecil. Dan kalian tau mereka berdansa sampai alunan music itu berhenti mengalun.

"Kau berdansa dengan hebat Suho sayang!" ujar Kris dan Dia merasa seperti seorang pecundang dan pengecut karena tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Suho memundukan kepalanya berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menghias pipinya,kalau saja Kris tidak sibuk dengan acara merutuki nasibnya,mungkin dia akan melihat rona merah dipipi Suho.

"Kau mau bunga mawar?" Tanya Kris pada Suho saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang membawa bunga mawar melintas di dekatnya.

"Um~ !" Suho mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat senang.

Krispun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri namja yang membawa bunga mawar itu,namja itu terlihat manis dan mempunyai mata seperti seekor rusa,namun tetap Suho terlihat lebih manis dari namja itu.

"Jamkanman! (tunggu)" Kris menahan langkah namja bermata rusa itu.

"Ne?" namja bermata rusa itu berbalik dan menatap Kris.

"Boleh saya meminta bunga mawar putihnya 1?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu!" namja bemata rusa itu menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar putih pada Kris. "kau tau tuan,topengmu terlihat sangat keren dan aku tadi melihat topeng itu ikut tersenyum,dan itu mengerikan!"

"Jinja? Tidak sia-sia aku menghabiskan waktuku selama 2 minggu untuk membuat topeng ini!" Bohong Kris.

"kau pasti seorang yang menyukai Halloween ,kau tau kostumu terlihat keren. Jeongmal daebak!" namja bermata rusa itu mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan namja bermata rusa itu,setelah membungkuk kecil Kris melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketempat Suho tadi berdiri,tapi namja mungil itu tidak ada disana,Suho menghilang. Kris menjatuhkan mawar putihnya,dia berlari menyusuri setiap inchi taman, namun hasilnya nihil. Kris juga bertanya hampir pada setiap oang yang dia temui sambil menyebutkan ciri-ciri Suho dan hasilnya sama saja,tidak satupun dari mereka yang melihat Suho. Dia menghilang. Suho menghilang.

Kris menjatuhkan dirinya ditanah,airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dia bendung. Ada berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya saat ini,dari mulai Suho diculik sampi Suho yang melarikan diri darinya. Dan yang paling masuk akal menurut Kris adalah Suho melarikan diri darinya. Pasti suho melarikan diri darinya,pasti Suho menginginkan sebuah kebebasan,dia pasti tidak ingin tinggal bersama mahluk buruk rupa seperti dirinya yang telah mengekang hidup Suho.

Kris menghapus air matanya dengan kasar,dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Kris tidak akan mencari Suho dan meminta penjelasan pada namja mungil itu kenapa dia meninggalkan Kris. Kris akan melepaskanya dan membuang semua harapanya untuk bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kris menyerah sekarang dan dia akan hidup sebagai mahluk buruk rupa selama hidupnya.

'_**Cinta tidak harus memiliki'**_

'_**Jika kau mencintai sesuatu maka biarkan dia bebas'**_

Tidak diragukan lagi dulu Kris pasti akan tertawa saat mendengar kata-kata itu,tapi sekarang dia tau makna dari kata-kata itu. Sekarang dia mencintai Suho dengan cara melepaskan namja mungil itu pergi dan meraih apa yang dia inginkan,dia mencintai Suho meski dia tidak memilikinya,karena melihat SUho bisa bahagia sudah cukup untuk Kris saat ini.

.

.

.

And cuttt….!

TBC

Ini ffnya udah yong lanjut,maaf kalau ngerasa alurnya ngelompat-lompat,dan terimakasih buat yang udah reviews….!

Jangan lupa baca ff yong yang jdl'a miracles in desember ia hehehe promo!

Reviews juseyo!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairytale: Beauty and The Beast**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Main Cast : Kris ,Suho**

**Other Cast : Exo member, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Soo Man**

**Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**

.

.

.

Happy reading…. ^^ !

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

"Kau mau bunga mawar?" Tanya Kris pada Suho saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang membawa bunga mawar melintas didekatnya.

"Um~!" Suho mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat senang.

Suho tersenyum saat Kris melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri namja yang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga mawar itu,dan secara tidak terduga seseorang membekap mulut Suho dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Suho tentu tidaktinggal diam,namja mungil itu meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari orang yang membekapnya,namun apa daya,tenaga orang yang membekapnya jauh lebih besar dari tenaga Suho tapi,Suho bukan namja yang bodoh. Dia namja yang pintar,jadi Suho menginjak kaki orang yang menyeretnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil membuat orang itu memekik kesakitan Suho membalikan tubuhnya dan mendorong orang yang membekapnya hingga jatuh ketanah.

Suho segera berlari menjauh,dia melihat Kris berada tidak jauh darinya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Tepat saat Suho akan meneriakan nama 'Wu' orang yang membekap Suho tadi kembali membekapnya hingga akhirnya seruan itu tidak keluar dari mulut Suho dan orng yang membekapnya itu kembali menyeret Suho. Suho mencoba berteriak meminta tolong tapi,yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah gumaman yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

Brak…

Tubuh Suho dihempaskan kedalam sebuah mobil kijang berwarna hitam dengan sangat keras.

"Hyeong jebal hyeong!" Mohon Suho pada namja yang berdiri dihadapanya,orang yang Sangat Suho kenal.

"Berisik!" umpat namja yang ada dihadapan Suho,dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang bersarang dipipi Suho dengan sangat keras.

Bugh..

Duk…

Selain mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dipipi,kepala Suho juga terbentur pintu mobil yang membuat namja mungil itu tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Wu Suho mana?" Tanya Xiumin saat dia melihat Kris pulang kerumah hanya seorang diri.

"Dia kabur!" lirih Kris.

"Kabur?" Kyu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar apa yang Kris ucapkan,ini aneh menurut Kyu karena Kyu tau Suho bahagia tinggal disini.

"Iya dia kabur!" Kris menundukan kepalanya agar Xiumin tidak menyadari kalau Kris sedang menangis saat ini.

"itu tidak mungkin Wu Suho bukan orang yang akan meninggalknmu begitu saja!"

"benar yang dikatakan Xiumin Suho tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dan rumah ini,dia bahagia tinggal di sini!" imbuh Kyu.

"tapi,itu kenyataannya. Dia memang pergi dari ku,mungkin dia sudah bosan terkurung dirumah ini dan hidup bersama mahluk buruk rupa sepertiku. Dia pasti menginginkan sebuah kebebasan!" pekik Kris.

"Wu!" Gumam Xiumin menatap Kris dengan tatapan sendu.

Kris mengusap air matanya kasar lalu dia berlari kekamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tidak pelan yang menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Xiumin aku tidak percaya kalau Suho kabur dari Kris!" ujar Kyu.

"Apa kau fikir aku percaya hah?" Tanya Xiumin dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Huft.." Kyu menghela nafas "Aku takut kalau Suho diculik oleh hyungnya,atau orang lain!"

"Aku juga,sepertinya kita harus lapor polisi!"

"Mereka tidak akan menanggapi laporan kita karena belum 24 jam!"

"Kau benar Kyu." Xiumin mendudukan dirinya disofa tepat disamping Kyu.

Ting tong…. Ting tong…. Ting tong….. (ceritanya ini bunyi bel rumah)

Terdengar suara bel yang ditekan dengan tidak sabaran,Xiumin segera berlari kearah pintu untuk membuka pintu. Kris juga keluar dari kamarnya,dalam hati kecilnya Kris berharap itu Suho yang memutuskan untuk kembali untuknya dan mengatakan 'Wu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae.'

Namun yang masuk bukanlah Suho melankan seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang hampir serupa dengan Suho. Ya itu Siwon hyungnya Suho.

"Suho dimana dia? Katakana dia bersama kalian disini?!" Ujar Siwon dengan panik sambil mengguncang tubuh Xiumin,membuat kepala Xiumin terasa pening karena kepalanya terdorong kedepan dan kebelakang dengan sangat cepat.

"Dia tidak disini!" Kyu menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan Siwon.

"Lalu dimana dia?" Siwon menghampiri Kyu dan menatap Kyu penuh harap.

"Dia kabur!" kali ini yang menjawab adalah Kris yang sedang berdiri ditangga.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin!" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat Khawatir pada Suho?" Ximin menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan dari tadi.

"Dia dongsaeng ku tentu aku khawatir padanya!" Aku Siwon.

Kris,Kyu, dan Xiumin mengerutkan dahi mereka,tidak salah dengarkah mereka bahwa barusan seorang Siwon mengatakan dia khawatir pada Suho.

"Mwo?" Kris tersenyum sinis. "Kau khawatir pada dongsaeng yang selalu kau perlakukan dengan sadis. Bahkan kau juga pernah ingin membunuh Suho. Sungguh masuk akal sekali pengakuanmu itu!"

"Aku melakukan itu semua bukan tanpa alasan!" pekik Siwon.

"Alasan?" Kris menaikan sebelah alis matanya "cih… alasan macam apa yang akan kau berikan hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya saja!" Siwon mengepalkan tanganya erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Kris bertepuk tangan dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Siwon. "kau bilang kau ingin melindunginya dengan cara menyakitinya. Oh itu adalah cara terunik untuk melindungi seseorang yang pernah ku dengar."

Siwon menghela nafasnya kasar. "aku melakukan semua itu untuk…. Untuk membuat Suho benci padaku,untuk membuat Suho pergi meninggalkan ku dan berhenti mengurus ku, tapi namja bodoh itu selalu kembali padaku dan mengurusku lagi tanpa memperdulikan sikap kasar dan buruk ku padanya. Aku benci namja bodoh itu,karena aku tau betapa aku menyayanginya dan tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya karena terlibat dengan masalah ku!" Siwon terisak,dia menangis.

"Tapi,apa kau harus seperti itu?" Tanya Kyu sambil mengusap-usap punggung Siwon.

"Kalian semua tau kan kalau aku seorang berandal,seorang bajingan brengsek yang punya musuh dimana-mana? dan hanya cara itu yang terfikir di benak ku menyakiti Suho dan membuatnya pergi meninggalkan ku!"

"Jadi alasan kau menjual Suho padaku adalah…"

"Iya,aku ingin melindungi dia dan memberikan sebuah kehidupan yang layak dan lebih baik untuknya."

Setelahnya hening. Pengakuan Siwon terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk Kris begitu juga untuk kyu dan,Xiumin jika mereka mengingat apa yang telah Siwon lakukan pada Suho. tapi,disisi lain,alasan-alasan yang Siwon berikan sangat-sangat masuk akal untuk mereka. Ditambah dengan kondisi siwon saat ini yang terlihat kacau.

"Kalau kau menyayanginya kenapa kau tidak pernah menjenguk Suho kesini?"Tanya Kyu. "setidaknya untuk memastikan kalau Suho baik-baik saja!"

"Aku selalu datang kesini setiap siang saat kau dan Suho belajar dihalaman belakang." Aku Siwon sambil menunjuk Kris. "Awalnya aku terkejut saat melihat Suho tinggal dengan monster seperti dia,tapi saat melihat Suho tersenyum aku tau kalau dia bahagia tinggal disini!"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu panik dan menanyakan keberadaan Suho?" Tanya Xiumin yang mewakili rasa penasaran para readers.

"Aku mendapat telpon dari seseorang,dia bilang kalau Suho ada bersamanya,dia juga meminta sejumlah uang padaku kalau aku tidak memberikan uang yang diminta orang itu,Suho akan dibunuh!"

"Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan?" Kris meragukan Siwon.

"Aku tidak bohong,aku serius!"

"lalu kau tau siapa orang yang menelponmu itu?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dia benar-benar tidak tau Siapa orang yang telah menculik adiknya itu.

Kris langsung berlari kekamarnya,dia langsung mengambil cermin pemberian Chen yang selalu dia letakan diatas nakas. kris lalu mengucapkan dia ingin melihat Suho pada cermin dihadapanya itu.

Belum sosok Suho muncul Kris dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakan yang sangat dia kenal. Itu suara Suho. Iya Kris ingat betul teriakan Suho. Kris mendekatkan cerminnya lebih dekat lagi dengan wajahnya,agar Kris bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi karena kondisi dalam cermin lumayan gelap.

"Dowa jo…. Hiks…. Jebal Dowa jo…. Wu Jebal dowa jo Wu!"

Kris mendapati Suho terikat disebuah kursi. Dihadapan Suho berdiri seorang namja yang membelakangi cermin membuat Kris tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu.

Tanpa fikir panjang Kris berlari menuju ke ruang tengah dimana Kyu,Siwon dan Xiumin berada.

"Kau,apa kau tau orang ini?" Kris menyodorkan Cermin pemberian Chen pada Siwon.

Semua orang terlihat bingung dengan cermin yang disodorkan Kris dan mereka menatap Kris dengan pandangan menuntut sebuah kejelasan.

"penjelasannya nati saja,sekarang yang terpenting adalah Suho!"

"Dia Kang In sahabat yang sekarang menjadi rival ku!" jelas Siwon.

"Kau tau dia dimana karena aku tidak mengenal bangunan itu dan daerahnya!"

"tentu aku tau!" jawab Siwon. "Kau akan mati hari ini kangin!"

Tanpa ba bi bu alias basa basi Kris dan Siwon langsung berlari menuju halte bis karena Kris tidak punya mobil memang tapi,mau bagaimana lagi. Akh iya Xiumin dan Kyu awalnya memaksa untuk ikut tapi Kris menolaknya dan menyuruh mereka tinggal di rumah dan menjaga rumah.

Bis yang Kris dan Siwon tunggu pun akhirnya datang,mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam bis,beruntung ini masih dalam suasana Halloween jadi para penumpang bis tidak berteriak ketakutan dan melompat dari bis yang sedang berjalan.

"Kau yakin dia disini?" tanya Kris pada Siwon sambil menatap sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat sudah bokbrok.

"Ne,aku sangat yakin!" Siwon mengangguk mantap.

Belum ada dua langkah mereka memasuki halaman bangunan itu beberapa namja yang kalau dihitung jumlahnya ada 8 menghadang jalan mereka.

"Lihat ada yang masih memakai kostum halloweennya,benar-benar menggelikan." Ujar salah satu dari mereka dan disambut oleh gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Minggir atau kalian akan mati!" Ancam Siwon.

"Hajar!" salah seorang dari mereka memberi perintah.

Merekapun menyerang Siwon dan Kris secara bersamaan. Siwon merundukan tubuhnya berusaha menghindari sebuah pukulan yang mengarah kewajahnya, siwon juga menangkis seduah tendangan menggunakan tanganya,lalu Siwon menyarangkan tinjunya yang sangat keras tepat mengenai ulu hati lawannya yang membuat lawanya itu terpental dan berakhir di tanah tanpa bisa berkutik lagi,namun tanpa Siwon sadari sebuah pukulan melayang kearahnya dan mendarat tepat dipipinya membuat Siwon terhuyung dan merasa sedikit pusing,siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Bugh!

Kris menerjang orang yang akan menyerang Siwon dengan menyarangkan tinjunya yang super keras kearah orang itu membuat orang yang akan menyerang Siwon itu jatuh tidak berdaya.

"Gwanchana?" Tanya Kris pada Siwon.

"hanya sedikit pusing!" Ujar Siwon yang sekarang sudah memasang kuda-kuda lagi. "Pergilah selamatkan Suho,biar aku yang mengurus mereka!"

"Kau yakin bisa mengurus mereka semua?" Tanya Kris ragu.

"kau lupa aku ini seorang brandal,cepatlah tolong Suho."

Kris berlari menuju bangunan tua itu setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan seorang lawan. Kris harus segera menolong Suho.

"ini akan sulit!" gumam Siwon

Lawan Siwon sekarang berjumlah 4 orang,mereka menyerang Siwon secara bersamaan,beruntung Siwon cukup gesit untuk menghindari setiap serangan yang dialncarka lawan-lawanya itu. Sekarang giliran siwon yang melancarkan serangnya. Siwon mendaratkan tinjunya diperut dan di wajah lawannya membuat lawannya sedikit berkurang. Tinggal dua,dan dua akan sangat mudah untuk dikalahkan.

Dor…

Terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras berasal dari dalam bangunan itu,membuat Siwon dan kedua lawanya mematung sejenak karena terkejut.

"Suho!" gumam Siwon,siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan tua itu namun langkahnya tertahan karena salah seorang lawanya menarik bajunya. Siwon memutarkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan sebuah tinju tepat mengenai hidung lawannya belum puas Siwon melompat dan menendang lawannya itu dengan sebuah tendangan akhirnya membuat lawanya itu tumbang. Satu lagi,Siwo harus cepat. Tanpa ragu siwon menerjang lawannya mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di pipi lawannya,dia juga memkul bagian perut lawannya dan terakhir Siwon memberikan sebuah tendangan di perut lawannya yang mengakibatkan lawanya itu tumbang.

Siwon lalu berlari kedalam bangunan tua itu.

Brak!

"suho,apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

"Suho?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat namja yang tadi sempat dilihatnya di cermin sedang berdiri sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol pada Suho.

Namja itu berbalik lalu berkata. "Cih….kekanakan sekali kau memakai kostum Halloween seperti itu!"

"Lepaskan dia!" Teriak kris yang terdengar seperti sebuah raungan.

"Waw..!" Kangin namja itu bertepuk tangan. "Ternyata kau bisa juga meniru suara monster seperti itu."

"Wu kau datang?" Lirih suho.

"Wah sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang dramatis!" Kangin menyeringai. "karena namja manismu ini akan segera mati!" Kangin bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Hentikan atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya!" ancam Kris.

"Uh….. aku takut!" Ujar kangin dengan nada meledeknya.

Kris menggeram dengan suara rendah seperti se-ekor serigala,lalu dia menerjang kang In membenamkan taringnya dileher Kang In dan juga membenamkan cakar-cakarnya pada tubuh kang in.

"Agrh….!" Kangin memekik kesakitan.

Kangin mencoba melepaskan gigitan dan cengkraman Kris dengan cara membentur-benturkan tubuh Kris pada dinding tapi,kris masih bertahan dia malah semakin erat membenamkakn taring dan cakarnya ditubuh kangin,namun lama kelamaan tubuh Kris terasa sakit dan akhirnya kangin bisa melepaskan diri.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar se-eokr monster!" Lirih kangin sambil memegangi lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kris kembali mengeram seperti se-ekor serigala,dia siap menyerang. Kris berlari menggunakan tangan dan kakinya lalu melompat kearah kangin dan…..

Dor…

Pistil yang dipegang Kangin mengepulkan asap berwarna putih.

Grep!

Kris berhasil membenamkan taring dan cakarnya ditubuh Kang In. kris mencabik tubuh kang in memberikan luka yang sangat serius pada namja itu agar dia tidak bisa menyerang suhonya lagi. Kris bangkit dia berjalan gontai kearah Suho,sambil memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat terkena tembakan Kang itu terasa sangat sakit untuk Kris. Biasanya Kris akan sembuh dengan sendirinya kalau dia terluka tapi,sepertinya kulit Kris tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri kalau ada sebuah peluru yang bersarang didalamnya.

"Wu kau datang?" Tanya Suho pada Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ne,aku datang!" Kris menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Suho.

"Tapi… tapi bagaimana bisa kau tau aku disini?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Berkat hyeongmu dan…" kris menggantung kalimatnya lalu tersenyum. _Sihir cinta sejati_. "Aku hanya tau saja kau ada disini." Lanjut Kris sambil membuka ikatan Suho.

"Wu kau terluka!" Pekik Suho saat melihat darah merah yang keluar dari perut Kris. "Sebaiknya aku memanggil ambulance!" Suho berdiri.

"Andwae,gajima jebal gajima!" pinta kris dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Kris tidak ingin Suho meninggalkannya lagi. Kris teralu takut akan kehilangan namja mungilnya itu.

"Tapi kau terluka Wu,Aku mohon kau harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin kehilangnmu!" Ujar Suho yang kini sudah terisak.

"uljima,nan Gwaenchana jinja gwaencana!" Kris berusaha menjaga agar suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin. kris tidak ingin Suho mengetahui seberapa parah kondisinya saat ini.

Brak!

"Suho apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon dengan paniknya.

"Hyeong!" Suara Suho bergetar saat mengatakan kata hyeong.

Siwon mendekat dan dia melihat Kris terluka parah dan terbaring dipangkuan Suho.

"Hyeong tolong kau panggilkan ambulance untuk Wu,jebal hyeong jebal!" pinta Suho.

"Ne. arraseo…araseo!" siwon langsung berlari keluar bangunan tua itu,dia mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari telpon umum atau seseorang yang bisa meminjamkan hand phone padanya untuk menelpon ambulance.

"Wu tetaplah bersamaku Wu aku mohon!" Suho menggenggam tangan berbulu dan bercakar Kris dan menempelkannya di pipi putihnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kris dengan suara yang sekarang terdengar lemah.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang aku…." Suho menggantung kalimatnya,entah kenapa Lidah suho terasa kelu saat ingin mengatakan kata itu.

"Aku apa?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

Suho terdiam dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan kata yang ingin dia ucapkan sedari dulu pada Kris.

"Suho!" Lirih kris. "Aku tau aku terlalu buruk rupa untuk mendapatkan sebuah cinta,tapi bisakah kau-"

"Saranghae Wu jeongmal saranghae!" potong Suho.

"Jinja dangsineun nal saeanghae? (benarkah kau mencintaiku?)" Tanya Kris untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Ne, jinja saranghaeyo!" jawab Suho mantap.

"kalau begitu bisakah kau menciumku,aku ingin kau punya kenangan tentang ku,jika aku mati hari ini." Ujar Kris lemah,matanya terasa berkunang-kunang sekarang.

Semuanya mungkin sudah terlambat sekarang,Kris terluka parah,dia kehilangan banyak darah dan,sekarang Kris sedang berada dalam kondisi hidup dan mati.

Suho menggenggam tangan Kris lalu merendahkan wajahnya untuk mencium Kris. Suho mencium kening Kris,lalu mencium mata Kris satu persatu dan,akhirnya Suho mencium bibir Kris dengan lembut dan hangat berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaannya. Kris mulai tidak sadarkan diri tapi dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Suho, merasakan hangatnya cinta yang Suho salurkan melalui ciumannya. Kris bahagia sekarang karena ini yang dia inginkan. Suho. Ya hanya Suho yang dia inginkan dan,jika dia ditakdirkan mati sekarang dia tidak akan pernah menyesal.

Suho melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan genggaman tangan Kris melemah dan akhirnya tangan itu jatuh. Air mata Suho langsung jatuh tanpa bisa dia bendung.

"Andwae... andwae…!" Ujar Suho dengan panik. "Wu ireona,Wu palli ireona jebal,jebal gajima!" Suho mengguncang tubuh Kris agar namja buruk rupa itu bangun,namun Kris tetap diam dan tidak bergerak.

"Suho aku sudah menelpon ambulance dan polisi,mereka sebentar lagi akan…" Siwon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dia melihat Kris sudah tidak bergerak lagi dalam pangkuan Suho.

"Hyeong… hiks….!" Isak Suho.

Siwon menghampiri dongsaengnya itu dan merengkuhnya. Siwon memeluk Suho dan membiarkan Suho menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hyeong…. Wu.. hiks…. Wu!" Suho memeluk hyeongnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Suho dan membawanya menjauh dari Kris,Siwon ingin menenangkan Suho.

And cut…..!

Di Tbc-in dulu ya,soalnya terlalu panjang kalau semuanya yong publish sekarang!

Yong tau yong ska ng-cut ffnya dibagian terpentingnya maaf ia!

Suka gak sama kejutan yang yong kasih? yong juga gak rela bikin Won dad jadi penjahat! Dan maaf kalau adegan berantemnya bikin pusing soalnya yong gak tau harus gimana menggambarkannya,jeongmal Jeosenghamnida!

Suho hyeongnya lagi bertamu kerumah yong buat konsultasi cahap terakhir dari chap ini hehehehe

Kayaknya yong salah nulis suhojaro jadi suhorajo deh,maaf chap kemarin gk yong edit jadi pasti banyak typonya!

Dan yong sangat-sangat berterima kasih buat semua yang udah reviews dan baca fict yong!

Oke sampai di sini dulu ia chap ini!

Reviews Joseyo!


	7. Bahagia selamanya

_**Fairytale: Beauty and The Beast**_

.

.

.

_**Pairing : Krisho**_

_**Main Cast : Kris ,Suho**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member, Lee Soo Man**_

_**Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebarandimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading…. ^^ !**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suho menatap kembali tubuh Kris yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dilantai dengan tatapan sendu, Siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Suho kembali merengkuh namja buruk rupa itu. Siwon tau dan diasangat sadar kalau Suho masih belum rela untuk kehilangan Kris. Bagaimanapun belakangan ini namja buruk rupa itu telah membawa kebahagiaan untuk Suho yang tidak pernah bisa Siwonberikan pada Suho.

Siwon mengangkat tangannya,kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon berdoa selama hidupnya didunia ini. Siwon berdoa agar dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat Suho menangis dalam hidupnya,dan hanya kebahagiaan yang akan Suho dapatkan. Iya Siwon hanya menginginkan itu,bukan yang lain.

Cairan bening itu kembali jatuh dan mengaliri pipi putih pucat Suho. Namja mungil itu menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi Kris,Suho tersenyum tipis dalam tangisnya. "Saranghae!" ujarnya dan kembali mencium bibir Kris dengan lembut .

Suho membuka matanya perlahan saat ciumannya berakhir dengan Kris.

Mata namja mungil itu membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang saat ini sedang dalam pangkuannya itutersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kkkris?" lirih Suho dengan tangan yang terulur seperti hendak menyentuh wajah sempurna itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama Kris?" Tanya Kris bingung .

Sepertinya namja tampan itu belum menyadari kalau diasudah kembali kewujudnya yang semula, seorang namja yang dianugerahi wajah tampan tanpa cela.

"Kau Kris kan? Kris wu,anak dari pengusaha terkenal Wu Soo Man dan salah satu murid SM High School?" Ujar Suho sambil beringsaut menjauh dari Kris.

Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga sejajar dengan matanya,dan Kris dapat melihat sepasang tangan manusia,tangan yang terlihat kekar dan sempurna,kemudian Kris memegang wajahnya dan Kris dapat merasakkan kalau wajahnya Sudah tidak berbulu lagi,Kris dapat merasakan kulit wajahnya yang mulus. Bahkan luka pada perutnya juga sembuh.

"Aku tidak percaya kutukan ku telah terpatahkan."Ujar Kris sambil menatapi seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang sudah kembali normal.

"Suho!" Kris bangkit dan mengarahkan pandanganya pada Suho,kemudian Kris berlari bermaksud memeluk namja mungil itu.

"STOP!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pekikan Siwon. Sekarang namja yang berstatus hyeongnya Suho itu berdiri didepan Suho,menjadi sebuah tameng hidup untuk melindungi dongsaengnya dari namja tampan yang ada dihadapanya.

"Ini aku WU!" ujar Kris dengan penekanan di kata Wu.

"Cih… jangnan hajima! (jangan bercanda!) Wu tidak terlihat sepertimu!" decih Siwon

Kris mengacak rambutnya,yang dikatakan Siwon ada benarnya . wu adalah seorang namja buruk rupa yang tergolong monster sedangkan Kris adalah seorang namja tampan yang akan digilai setiap yeoja dan namja dengan status 'uke'. Perbedaan mereka terlampau jauh untuk membuat orang lain percaya kalau Kris dan Wu adalah satu orang yang sama.

"Wu?" cicit Suho dari belakang tubuh Siwon. "Kaukah itu?" Tanya Suho tidak yakin,Suho baru ingat kalau Kris atau Wu pernah menceritakan kalau dirinya dikutuk hingga menjadi sosok buruk rupa.

"Eoh~ igeo naya (ini aku)" Kris tersenyum saat mendengar Suho menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau ingat kita pernah membuat manusia salju dan,kau bilang tidak boleh ada yang sendiri lagi karena itu menyakitkan. Makanya Kita membuat satu manusia salju lagi untuk menemaninya." Kris berhenti saat melihat Suho berjalan pelan dan mendekatinya. "Bahkan tadi malam kita baru saja berdansa di pesta dansa yang ada ditaman kota."

"Wu!" dan namja mungil itu pun berlari dan mengambur kepelukan Kris dengan tangis yang meledak.

"Gomawo jinja gomawo karena telah kembali,jinja gomawo!" Ujar Suho disela isak tangisnya.

"Ani,akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu ,karena berkat mu lah aku bisa kembali ke wujudku yang sekarang. Gomawo karena Kau telah mematahkan kutukanku."Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi Kris aku mohon!" pinta Suho.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi,dan k au harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku juga!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Kris,aku janji!"

"Ya! Jeklaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Siwon yang merasa dicuekan dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan Krispun kembali mengulang ceritanya,dimana dia dikuktuk menjadi sosok mahluk buruk rupa,dan bagaimana kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan. Mendengar cerita itu Siwon hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya,semua cerita Kris terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk akal sehatnya tapi,kemudian Siwon mempercayai hal itu saat dia mengingat tentang cermin Kris yang bisa menunjukan dimana Suho saat itu. Cermin itu sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan cerita Kris tapi,terkadang sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal adalah hal yang sangat masuk akal.

Ngiung….. ngiung….. ngiung….. (ceritanya itu sirene mobil polisi dan ambulance)

Terdengar suara mobil polisi yang mendekat ke arah bangunan tua dimana Kris,Siwon dan,Suho berada,mereka segera keluar dari bangunan tua itu,dan melihat beberapa polisi sedang sibuk mengurusi para penjahat yang tergeletak ditanah dan,beberapa petugas medis juga terlihat sibuk mengurusi Kangin yang terluka cukup parah.

Kris,Siwon dan Suho diminta ikut kekantor polisi untuk menjadi saksi dan juga menceritakan bagai mana kronologis kejadian malam ini.

"Kris!" Lirih Suho,namja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung Kris.

"Hmmm?" Kris ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Suho dengan lekat.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir bisakah kau membawaku pulang?" tanya Suho "kerumah mu!"

"Tentu saja,kau harus tinggal bersamaku!" Kris menarik Suho kedalam pelukannya.

"Saranghe!" kris melepas pelukannya dan sekarang giliran Kris yang mencium bibir Suho,melumat dengan lembut bibir berwarna pink itu.

"Ck… dasar anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta!" gerutu salah seorang polisi yang melihat Kris dan Suho berciuman.

"Ya! Kalian mau terus berciuman atau segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mengakhiri ini semua?" Siwon menegur Dua insan yang sedang asik berciuman itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Kris langsung berlari kearah Kyu yang sedang terlelap diatas sofa ruang tengah,mungkin namja bermarga Cho itu tertidur saat menunggu kabar dari Kris tentang Suho.

"Ya! Kyu ireona.. pali ireona…!" Kris mengguncang tubuh Kyu dengan brutal,membuat kepala Kyu terasa pening.

"Apa yang….." Kyu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya,dia terlihat bingung lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan,kemudian dia memusatkan pandangannya pada Kris,hal yang selama ini tidak pernah Kyu lakukan.

"Ya! Kyu apa kau bisa melihat ku?" tanya Kris.

"Ne,aku fikir aku bisa melihatmu,tapi siapa kau?"

"Ini aku Wu!"

"Tidak mungkin. Wu bilang dia adalah mahluk buruk rupa. Ini mimpi. Pasti aku sedang bermimpi!" Kyu menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

"Aniyo hyeong ini bukan mimpi!" Suho memegang tangan Kyu.

Kyu kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri,berusaha membuktikan bahwa semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah mimpi.

"Aw!" Kyu meringis kesakitan.

Kyu sekarang tau bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi,semua nyata. Kyu berdiri dia melompat-lompat di atas sofa dengan girang.

"Semua sudah berubah sekarang hyeong!" Suho ikut melompat-lompat diatas sofa bersama Kyu.

"Apa ini kau Suho?" Kyu menghentikan acara melompatnya dan menatap namja mungil di sebelahnya yang masih melompat-lompat di sofa.

"UM~!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku senang karena sekarang bisa melihat wajahmu,kau tau kau benar-benar seperti angel yang merubah kehidupan Wu dan aku!" ujar Kyu sambil memeluk Suho.

Kris tekikik geli saat melihat namja-namja itu berpelukan dan kembali melompat-lompat di sofa,sementara Siwon yang memeang Kris ajak untuk tinggal dirumahnya menatap aneh ke dua namja itu.

"Akh…. Dimana Xiumin?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak tau!" Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

Jika Chen benar-benar menepati janjinya maka saat ini Xiumin tidak ada dirumah Kris dan sedang bersama keluarganya,tapi Kris masih berharap kalau namja yang selama ini menemani dan melayaninya itu masih berada di kamarnya,setidaknya Kris ingin berterimakasih pada Xiumin dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua dengan sedikit berlari,Suho mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Kris langsung membuka pintu kamar Xiumin dengan sedikit kasar. Alih-alih menemukan sosok Xiumin Kris malah bertemu dengan sosok Chen disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Selamat kau telah berhasil mematahkan kutukan ku Kris!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris,Chen malah memberi Kris selamat karena telah berhasil mematahkan kutukannya.

"Apa kau chen sang…."

"Kau boleh mengucapkannya!" Chen tersenyum. " sang penyihir. Beberapa orang malah memberi embel-embel kejam dan jahat padaku,dan akulah penyihir yang bertanggung jawab atas mantra yang menimpa Kris!"

"Dan kau merasa bangga karenanya?" Sinis Kris.

"Aku rasa Chen harus bangga telah merubahmu menjadi monster Kris!" yang menjawab bukan Chen melainkan Suho.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah membelanya?" Kesal Kris.

"Yang dikatakan Suho benar,aku patut bangga karena bisa merubah seorang anak manja,sombong dan,angkuh menjadi seorang namja yang lebih dewasa dan sekarng sikapnya jauh lebih baik!"

Dan Suho hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,di samping Kris. Menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Chen.

"Lalu dimana Xiumin?" tanya Kris.

Chen kembali tersenyum dan dengan sekejap mata Chen berubah menjadi sosok Xiumin. "Xiumin adalah aku,aku adalah Xiumin."

"Daebak!" Kris dan Suho terkagum-kagum pada Chen.

"Jadi Xiumin hyeong adalah penyihir?"

"Dan ku fikir Xiumin itu adalah sahabatku yang tidak merahasiakan apapun dariku!"

"Aku memang penyihir dan aku memang sahabatmu Kris!" Xiumin menjawab semua petranyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Ne,aku tau itu. Terima kasih karena telah mengutuk ku dan mempertemukanku dengan Suho!"

"cheonmanyo! Dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini,karena keluargaku sudah menungguku"

"Hyeong!" Suho mencekal lengan Xiumin. "Tidak bisakah kami jadi keluargamu dan,kau tinggal disini?"

Xiumin kembali mengulas senyumnya,Namja yang sudah Suho angggap seperti hyeongnya sendiri itu mendekati Suho dan memeluk Suho.

"Kalian memang keluargaku sayang,tapi aku seorang penyihir dan tidak bisa menetap di satu zaman." Bisik Xiumin.

"Tapi hyung….."

"mianhae,tapi hyeong harus segera pergi,kau lihat keluargaku sedang menungguku!" Xiumin menunjuk beberapa burung gagak yang tengah bertengger di jendela kamar Xiumin yang terbuka.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk kyu…!" Ujar Xiumin melepaskan pelukanya dari Suho.

Wus….

Dalam sekejap mata Xiumin menghilang menjadi sebuah kepulan asap putih,setidaknya itu yang difikirkan Kris dan suho sebelum mereka melihat se-ekor burung gagak dengan bulu hitam yang telihat sangat indah. Burung gagak itu benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Dan burung gagak itupun terbang bersama burung gagak yang tadi bertengger di jendela kamar Xiumin.

Suho memeluk Kris,dia sedih karena harus kehilangan namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyeongnya itu. Kris mengeratkan pelukanya pada Suho dan mengusap punggung Suho berusaha menenangkan namja mungil yang saat ini sedang terisk di pelukannya.

"Geman uro! (berhenti menangis!),harusnya kau bahagia karena semua do'a mu saat natal dikabulkan tuhan. Kyu hyeong bisa melihat,hyengmu bisa bersikap baik padamu,Xiumin hyeong sekarang sudah bersama keluarganya dan aku,tuhan memberikan hal terbaik untuku dengan cara mngembalikanku pada bentuk manusiaku dan memberikan kau padaku!"

Dan ya sekarang Suho hanya bisa mensyukuri apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kris lihatlha namamu ada disini!" Bisik Suho pada Kris sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang disignalir sebagai surat suara untuk pemilihan pangeran sekolah dia acara pesta dansa tahunan yang diadakan SM High School.

Ya Kris dan Suho kembali bersekolah di SM High School,tentu saja semua itu berkat bantuan Mr. Wu yang bisa dibilang punya pengaruh yang cukup besar disekolah itu.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak percaya mereka masih memilihku. Maksud ku,aku sudah hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu mereka!" Kris meremas lembaran surat suara itu menjadi sebuah bola kecil. "Ku harap mereka tidak memilihku berdasarkan fisik." lanjut Kris.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka mencantumkan namanu di sini berdasarkan fisik. Kau tau kau terlihat sempurna!" tanggap Suho.

"Aku selalu tau itu!" Kris melemparkan bola kertas itu kedalam keranjang yang ada di samping meja guru,namun sayangnya lemparanya meleset.

"Mr. Wu, Mr. Choi bisakah kalian lebih tenang,ingat kita sedang berada didalam kelas!" Tegur Cho saem pad Kris dan Suho.

"Ak ne… joesenghamnida saem!" Suho bangkit dan membungkukan badanya untuk meminta maaf.

Suho kemudian menendang kaki Kris pelan agar namja tinggi itu ikut meminta maaf pada Cho saem.

"Joesenghamnida saem!" Kris ikut meminta maaf walau sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Dan saem harap tidak akan ada three point Shoot lagi diruangan ini!" Jelas Cho Seam sambil melempar bola Kertas yang Kris lempar tadi kearah Kris.

"Cih… apa-apaan dia!" gerutu Kris.

"Sorry?" Cho Saem menatap kearah Kris seperti meminta Kris untuk mengulang lagi kalimatnya.

"Aku yakin yang dimaksud Kris adalah dia sangat-sangat menyesal!" jawab Suho yang membuat seisi kelas terkikik mendengarnya.

"Ya! Kyu terimakasih karena tadi telah menegurku di kelas!" Ujar Kris saat kelas sudah berakhir.

"Kau tidak ingin kan semua murid menganggap mu sebagai anak emas ku hanya karena kita tinggal serumah?" Tanya Cho saem yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hyung nanti malam kau akan datang kepesat dansa?" tanya Suho pada Kyu.

"Tentu saja ini adalh pesta dansa pertamaku!" Jawab Kyu.

Mereka bertiga pun berbincang dengan asik dan sesekali tertawa bersama,membuat beberapa mata menatap aneh ke arah mereka,karena pemandangan guru dan murid yang terlihat sangat akrab seperti mereka sangat jarang . malah bagi sebagian murid seongsaengnim adalah salah satu orang yang harus masuk dalam orang yang harus mereka hindari.

"Apa dia Kris Wu,kenapa dia tidak bersamamu,bukankah kau bilang kalian belum putus?!" tanya salah seorang teman Sehun saat melihat Kris,Kyu dan Suho melintas didepan mereka.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin kepalanya terbentus sesuatu yang membuat otaknya tidak beres hingga bergaul dengan nerd seperti dia!" Ketus sehun sambil menunjuk Suho yang ada disebelah Kris.

Perlu kalian tau saat pertama Kris kembali ke SM High School,orang-orang yang dulu mengaku sebagi teman Kris mendekatinya,dan sok akrab dengan Kris termasuk Sehun dan Kai,tapi Kris menolak mereka mentah-mentah. Untuk apa berteman dengan orang yang hanya ada saat kita bahagia saja. Begitu pemikiran Kris.

Kyu mengulas senyumnya saat matanya menangkap seorang namja tampan mengenakan baju stelan hitam sedang berdiri melihat jam tanganya disamping sebuah mobil BMW berwarna silver.

"Chagi kau menjemputku?" tanya Kyu pada Siwon.

"Geromyeon! (tentu saja!),punya namja chingu semanis kamu aku harus ekstra hati-hati!" jawab Siwon.

"Hati-hati?" Kyu memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mengerti.

"Hati-hati karena aku tau pasti banyak sekali namja dan yeoja yang ingin menjadi namja chinggumu!" Gombal Siwon yang sukses membuat pipi Kyu merona.

"Oh… Lihatlah hyeongmu dan Kyu,aku heran kenapa mereka senang sekali berlovely dovey seperti itu!" cibir Kris.

"Kau tidak senang melihatnya?" Tanya Suho sembari memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Kris.

"Aku bukan tidak senang,hanya saja kitalah yang lebih pantas melakukannya!" jawab Kris.

"Kau ini!" Suho menghadiahi sebuah pukulan ringan di lengan kiri Kris.

"Hei apa kau tidak mau berterimakasih padaku?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"untuk apa?" tanya Suho.

"Karena semenjak bertemu dengan ku,kau mampu mewujudkan semua harapanmu!"

"Arra, gomawo untuk semuanya,dan kau harus menyampaikan terimakasiku pada appamu juga." Ujar Suho sambil memeluk Kris. "Kau tau,kau itu seperti sebuah jimat keberuntungan untuk ku,jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan ku dan pergi bersama namja atau yeoja lain!"

"Tidak akan,karena buat ku,kau juga seperti jimat keberuntungan,semenjak kedatanganmu dalam hidupku semuanya perlahan berubah menjadi lebih baik!" Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Suho.

"Saranghe Kris!"

"nado saranghae!" balas kris,lalu dengan secepat kilat namja tinggi itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Suho dan melumat bibir berwarna pink itu dengan lembut.

Kalian tau,Yong rasa berubah dari sosok antagonis menjadi seorang ibu peri yang baik hati diakhir cerita. Bagaimana tidak,beliau telah membuat Kris dan Suho kembali bersekolah di SM High School ,berikut menjadikan Kyu menjadi salah satu guru disana dan,membiayai kuliah Kyu sampai S3,belum lagi fakta bahwa beliau mempekerjakan Siwon sebagi salah satu depcollector di perusahaannya. Baik hati bukan?

"Ya kalian tidak tau tempat ya!" tegur Kyu saat matanya menangkap Kris dan Suho sedang berciuman didepan gerbang sekolah dan disaksikan oleh beberapa orang.

"YA cepat masuk!" Siwon ikut menegur.

"Ne hyeong!" Suho mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru memasuki mobil.

"Ck….mereka mengganggu saja!" gerutu Kris.

.

.

.

Ting….tong….

Suara bel rumah itu mengintrupsi penghuni rumah yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kepesta dansa.

"Biar aku yang buak!" Seru Suho,karena dia sudah beres dengan segala urusannya.

Namja mungil itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama dan membukakan pintu,utntuk seseorang yang membunyikan bel ruman Kris. Suho membulatkan matanya dan tak lama namja mungil itu mengenbangkan senyum angelicnya saat matanya menangkap sosok namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pipi yang chuby sedang tersenym kearahnya.

"Xiumin hyeong!" Pekik Suho dan langsung memeluk namja yang ada dihadapanya itu.

"Joeseonghaeyo,na Xiumin anindae,nae ireumi Kim Min Seok imnida! (maaf aku bukan Xiumin,nama ku Kim Min Seok)" Ujar namja yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Xiumin itu.

"Siapa yang….. Xiumin!" Kris ikut memeluk sosok Xiumin yang sedang dipeluk oleh Suho.

"YA ! na Xiumin anindae,na Kim Min Seok!" Jelas Min Seok sedikit kesal.

Kyu yang baru datang terlihat bingung melihat Kris dan Suho yang memeluk seorang namja yang dia tidak tau siapa,namun setelah Kris menjelaskan semuanya,kyu malah ikut memeluk Xiumin,dan mereka terlihat seperti tumpukan teletubis yang sedang berpelukan. Min Seok terlihat sangat kesal akan tingkah laku Kris,Kyu dan Suho,namun di sisi lain Min Seok merasa bersyukur karena dia di terima dengan baik di keluarga ini,bahkan mereka terlihat menyayanginya. Dan Min Seok yakin kalau tugasnya sebagai seorang Maid kali ini tidak akn terlalu berat.

.

.

.

Alunan musik walz menggema diaula SM High School. Pesta dansa telah dimulai dan Kris kembali terpilih sebagai pangeran tahun ini dengan 60% dari orang-orang yang datang kepesta ini memilihnya,namun sekarang Kris tidak terlalu perduli dengan gelar itu,bahkan Kris menyuruh Suho untuk memberikan suaranya pada kai dari pada memberikan suara itu padanya.

"Ku kira Kyu dan Hyeongmu tidak bisa berdansa waltz,tapi lihatlah mereka!" Tunjuk Kris pada Siwon dan Kyu yang tengah berdansa.

"Aku juga tidak pernah tau kalau hyeongku bisa berdansa!" aku Suho.

"Kau masih ingat dengan langkah-langkah dansa walz yang aku ajarkan saat halloween?" tanya Kris.

"Um~" Suho mengangguk,mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau berdansa dengan ku?" Tanya Kris pada Suho sambil mengulurkan tanganya dan membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerima tawaranmu tuan!" Suho meraih tangan Kris dan ikut membungkuk kecil.

Seperti kebanyakan fairytale atau dongeng benginilah cerita ini berakhir,tokoh utama dalam cerita ini hidup bahagia untuk selamanya!.

.

.

.

.

…..FIN…..

.

.

Akhirnya ff ini tamat juga,maaf ya lama updatenya,dan maaf juga kalau kalian merasa ending cerita ini geje dan tidak memuaskan.

Jeongmal.. jaeongmal mian!

Akh untuk menggantikan ff ini yong akan menyadur atau mengadaptasi cerita keluaran Disney lagi dengan judul Frozen! Soalnya yong lagi suka sama filem itu!

Big thanks buat semua yang udah mau review,mem-favorit dan mem-follow ff ini,Yong senang karya yong bisa disukai!

Dan yong mau ngucapin terimakasi juga sma _**kikikyujunmyun **_karena berkatnya lah yong bisa membuat ff ini dan berani membuat ff berchapter.

Akhir kata yong mengucapkan sangat-sangat berterima kasih yang sebesar buat semua yang udah membaca ff yong….!

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya.

SARANGHAE READERS 3…!


End file.
